Una Angelita Caida Del Cielo
by Elbronyshun
Summary: Todos tienen problemas, todos tienen dificultades... creo que dije casi lo mismo. En fin, Soarin dejo embarazada a Rainbow Dash, Shun se une a ellos y viven como una familia. Económicamente, están muertos, pero todo eso se resolverá gracias a un ángel, literalmente, que los ayudará a salir adelante. Advertencia: Locuras por todos lados, ningún personaje utilizó dobles.
1. La aparición

**De acuerdo a los resultados de la votación, el fanfic que hoy se está publicando, es el ganador. Espero que lo disfruten porque vienen momentos que a lo mejor, puede ser, que los mate de risa. Ups, creo que adelante algo, eso no es bueno. En fin, sigan esta historia hasta el final, ahí los dejo para que lean.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Era un bonito día en la querida República Dominicana, específicamente, Santo Domingo. Como es de costumbre, cada quien salía temprano a trabajar para ganarse "el pan de cada día". Pero últimamente, las cosas no han ido bien, los problemas han alcanzado un nivel tan gran capaz de hacer que alguien se suicide. Ahora, la pregunta era: "¿Seguiría así esta situación?". Bueno, al menos una familia no se veía afectada por la situación, aún así, se mantenía unida. ¿Tan fuerte sería ese lazo familiar? Pues si, por muy increíble que parezca, ese lazo era fuerte.

Los mas sobresalientes de esa familia eran: Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Shun y Cerise. Bueno, mas que nada los dos chicos, ya que las chicas no eran tan dementes como lo eran ambos chicos. El día de hoy, Soarin y Shun se encontraban en casa, descansando en una silla reclinable, cada uno. Ese descanso no duró mucho, puesto que la novia de Soarin hizo acto de presencia para reprender al mismo.

– ¿Que no ibas a hacer las compras? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– Muchacha, por si no te has dado cuenta, no tengo cuartos para comprar – respondió Soarin.

– Ese no es mi problema, o lo consigues, o duermes con el perro – advirtió Rainbow Dash.

– Yo que le hago caso – murmuró Shun.

– Claro, tu lo dices, buen pendejo, porque no tienes nada que hacer – se quejó Soarin.

– ¿Quien dice que no? La mujer tuya, me puso a lavar el baño – recordó Shun.

– Eso ya te tocaba – aseguró Soarin.

– Como lamento haber dejado de trabajar con Musicologo y Menes – murmuró Shun nuevamente.

– ¿Pueden dejar de lamentarse y hacer sus labores? – interrumpió Rainbow Dash.

– Ta' bien – se rindió Soarin para luego reclamar – Total, tu tienes como siete meses que ni lavas, ni prestas la batea.

Ante eso, Rainbow se vio ofendida, por lo que tomó una sandalia de la nada y se la lanzó a Soarin. Por arte de magia, la chica logró atinarle en el glúteo de derecho.

– Te pasaste, te pasaste – reclamó Soarin.

Después de eso, Shun y Soarin salieron a hacer las compras, de mala gana, pero salieron. Al pasar una hora, ambos ya estaban de regreso en la casa. Apenas terminaron de hacer sus labores, volvieron a las sillas para seguir descansando.

– La verdad, es que yo no se porque me quedé con Rainbow cuando ya había otra desesperada por mi – recordó Soarin.

– Bueno, coge ahí, ahora eres un gobernao – aseguró Shun.

– No me digas así, que sueno como un viejo – pidió Soarin.

– ¿Y que tu eres? – preguntó Shun de forma sarcástica – Te recuerdo, que ya tienes veintisiete años, casi los veintiocho montaos.

– No vengas con tus sermones que no estoy de humor pa' eso – dijo Soarin colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza.

– No, yo nada mas te iba a decir que tienes al arcoíris este embarazado, y que no tienes cuartos pa' mantener a ese muchacho o muchacha – recalcó Shun.

– No me recuerdes eso que tengo esa herida abierta con una estaca – aseguró Soarin.

– Bueno, nadie te manda de papi chulo a acostarte con ella – reprendió Shun.

– ¿Y quien tu te crees para regañarme? Mi madre ya murió hace algunos años, tu lo que eres es mi hermano simbólico – recordó Soarin.

– Simbólico… ahora te jodiste – dijo Shun para luego irse.

– Eh, eh, ¿pa' donde tu vas? – preguntó Soarin.

– Pa' donde me de la gana, ya yo no te soporto ni con relajantes musculares – respondió Shun sin detenerse.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, el pelinegro se marchó para olvidar los problemas. Pero lo extraño en todo esto, era que alguien lo estaba vigilando, mejor dicho, los estaba vigilando.

En un lugar desconocido, arriba en el cielo, literalmente, se encontraba un hombre mayor observando todo desde una pantalla plana. Todo lo que veía le daba un sello de desaprobación con la cabeza, pero luego recordó que tenía a una de sus ayudantes allí abajo, que desde hace tiempo debió regresar y aún, no lo ha hecho.

– Uy si, esto si es vida – dijo para sí misma una chica de cabello negro entre mezclado con fucsia.

Esta hermosa chica estaba con un traje de baño bastante atractivo, tomando un agua de coco y recostada en una silla reclinable. La chica era de piel blanca, ojos violeta, cabello negro entre mezclado con fucsia. Bastante linda, pero lastimosamente, su descanso acabaría pronto.

Mientras esta chica se relajaba, otra chica apareció como por arte de magia pero con un atuendo blanco.

– Star Evening – nombró la chica de blanco.

– Amiga, apareciste – observó Star emocionada – Óyeme, ¿no tienes por ahí una papas para comer? El hambre me está matando.

– Star, el jefe te quiere ver, hace tiempo que debías volver – recordó la chica de blanco.

– ¿Y que quiere ese anciano? Ay no, yo no lo quiero ver, la última vez casi me quita mis poderes – se quejó Star.

– Y esta vez te los va a quitar sin impedimentos y no te los va a regresar si no vas a verlo – aseguró la chica de blanco.

– Marian… yo no te quería decir nada, pero ya te estas pareciendo a el – confesó Star.

– Star, solo obedece y ya – exigió Marian.

Después de eso, ambas se tele-transportan al lugar en el que se encontraba el hombre del que hablaban. Este al ver a estar, la reprendió lo mas amable que pudo, pues era la mejor de sus ayudantes y no la quería perder.

– Es por eso, que tienes que ir a la siguiente misión – indicó el hombre.

– Octavio, entiéndeme, yo no quiero ir – dijo Star sentada en el escritorio.

– Muchacha, agradecería que no te sentaras de nuevo en mi escritorio, yo se que estas hermosa pero ya yo estoy viejo para la gracia – aseguró Octavio.

– Star, debes ir a República Dominicana, esa gente necesita ayuda – indicó Marian.

– ¿Y yo por que? Miren, ustedes tienen las mil y un formas de arreglar las cosas con solo pestañar, háganlo ustedes – exigió Star.

– Niña, piensa en lo que dices, si nosotros nos volvemos locos a estar ayudando a todos libremente, el tremendo problema que se nos arma no te lo creerías ni tu misma – aseguró Octavio.

– Esta bien, esta bien, yo voy – se rindió Star.

– Recuerda, es a Santo Domingo a donde tienes que ir – recordó Marian.

– "A Santo Domingo donde tienes que ir" – imitó Star – Ya se, no me lo tienen que recordar.

Hecho eso, Star Evening se tele-transporta a Santo Domingo. Lugar específico, al lado de un chico pelinegro que estaba tomando una cerveza. Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego de que esa chica apareció de la nada, las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

– ¿Y tu de donde saliste? – preguntó Shun después del susto que se llevó.

– Del cielo – respondió Star sin importancia.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Shun lanzó la botella de cerveza a la basura y luego se fue persiguiendo a Star silenciosamente. La razón era muy simple, si alguien cae del cielo, obviamente no te lo va a decir así sin mas. Y además, apareció de la nada, era como una bruja.

Varios minutos pasaron y Shun seguía persiguiéndola, pero para mala suerte de el, la chica estaba enterada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que ya se estaba cansando de disimular la situación.

– Salte de ese baño que ya se que me estas siguiendo – ordenó Star.

– Bueno, primero que nada, yo no te estaba siguiendo por nada malo – aseguró Shun – Y segundo, te sigo porque esa respuesta no me convenció.

– Di la verdad, este cuerpo mío te provocó, confiesa – exigió Star.

– No, no, no, yo se que tu ta' buena pero no es por eso – negó Shun.

– ¿Entonces por que? – preguntó Star.

– Porque tu saliste de la nada, eso no es algo normal – respondió Shun.

– Mira, te voy a decir quien soy, pero no se lo digas a nadie – indicó Star – Yo soy un ángel que viene a ayudar una familia que tiene muchos problemas.

– Jajajajajajaja, ya te creí – rió Shun falsamente – ¿Tu crees que yo soy pendejo? No, soy un poquito bruto, pero no tanto. ¿Sabes que? Déjalo así, yo ya no tomo más alcohol.

Después de decir eso, el pelinegro se marchó, pero por alguna razón, Star lo comenzó a seguir a todos lados, solo para convencerlo de que lo que ella había dicho, era cierto.

Por parte de Shun, el había tomado un taxi, pero inesperadamente se le apareció Star.

– ¡AHHH! – exclamó Shun del susto.

– ¿Qué le pasa, macho? Uste' ta' como asustao – observó el taxista.

– No, no, es que me rompí una parte del dedo – mintió Shun.

– ¿Del dedo? – preguntó Star en tono burlón.

– ¿Qué tu haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó Shun en voz baja.

– Para que veas, que te estoy diciendo la verdad – respondió Star.

Luego de eso, Shun se quedó en otro lugar. Mas tarde, el pelinegro se encontraba en un baño público, haciendo del número uno porque ya no aguantaba más, eso, sin mencionar los sustos que ya se ha llevado por culpa de la supuesta ángel.

– Lo tienes grande, justo como me gustan – apareció Star en el baño.

– ¡AHHHA! – exclamó Shun nuevamente por el susto – Pero tu me vas matar del susto, te estas pasando. Gracias por el cumplido, pero ya me has metido como diez sustos, mujer me vas a sacar el corazón.

– No voy a parar hasta que me creas – aseguró Star.

– Ta' bien, te creo porque nadie puede sacar tantos sustos – se rindió Shun.

Mas tarde, Shun ya se iba en otro taxi, pero hasta vez para la casa. Todo parecía absolutamente normal, hasta que de la nada, Star se apareció una vez mas.

– Hola – saludó Star.

– ¡Muchacha del Diablo! – exclamó Shun por decimo primera vez a causa del susto.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Pero vengan acá, no se vayan todavía, que el segundo capítulo, ya está ahí montado… léanlo.**


	2. Rainbow da a luz

**Aún no tengo nada que decir, más que disfruten del capítulo. Les recuerdo una vez mas, sigan esta historia hasta el final. Podrá parecer algo sin sentido, pero no lo es. Lo único que si no tiene sentido, son las situaciones que cada día viven estos personajes. Pobres personajes, trabajando duro, solo para decir y hacer locuras, que lamentable… bueno, no tanto.**

* * *

Cuando Shun llegó a la casa, se encontró con Soarin apunto de salir.

– ¿Y donde tu estabas? – preguntó Soarin.

– No se, lo que si se, es que ya no tomo mas nunca en mi vida – respondió Shun.

– Ven acá, ven acá, tu como que viste algo raro – sospechó Soarin.

– Si, tú apunto de salir a la calle como a las once de la noche, el lunes – recordó Shun.

– Shhh, cállate, que ella no sabe – susurró Soarin – Aparte de eso, tu como que te llevaste un susto.

– Si, una bruja me asustó cerca de unas veinte veces – afirmó Shun.

– Te dije que si me decías así una vez mas, no me iba a hacer responsable de mis actos – advirtió Star.

– ¡AHHH! – exclamaron Shun y Soarin al unísono.

– ¿Ves lo que te digo? Esta es una bruja de élite – aseguró Shun.

– Empiezo a creer que quieres una tortura – murmuró Star.

– No, no, no, yo no quiero ninguna tortura, perdona eso – pidió Shun.

– Luigi, ¿quién es ella? – preguntó Soarin observando a Star.

– Según ella, es un ángel que vino a ayudar a una familia – respondió Shun.

– Aunque no lo creas, si lo soy. Mas te vale creerlo, porque sino te haré lo mismo que le hice a este mamarracho – mencionó Star refiriéndose al pelinegro.

– ¿Y que hizo? – preguntó Soarin.

– Nada, no quieres saber – respondió Shun.

– Di la verdad, te hizo algo rico y compar…

– ¡Cállate! No digas esas cosas frente a esta mismísima dama… porque es una especialista torturando a los hombres – confesó Shun con un tono de voz sumamente rápido.

Ante tal comentario, Star solamente rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Pero inesperadamente, una llamada mental le llegó a ese ángel.

– Evening, ¿que le dijimos antes de que usted se fuera? – preguntó Marian.

– Que les avisara de mi llegada a República Dominicana – respondió Star.

– Cosa que usted no ha hecho aún – aseguró Marian.

– Discúlpeme, es que un muchacho me distraído de mis obligaciones – recordó Star.

– Star, le debo repetir, que usted no está allí para jugar, está allí para ayudar – recalcó Marian.

– Yo se, pero ustedes no me dijeron que familia era la que tenía que ayudar – se quejó Star.

– No es muy difícil de encontrar, está compuesta por dos muchachos de veintisiete años y dos muchachas de la misma de edad que ellos – informó Marian – Sus nombres son: Soarin, Shun, Rainbow y Cerise.

– Por Dios, que no sean los locos que tengo enfrente – pidió Star en voz baja – Entendido, ahora mismo comienzo la búsqueda.

Después de eso, Star tomó valor y les preguntó los nombres de esos que parecían haber salido del manicomio.

– Oigan, ¿me pueden decir sus nombres? – preguntó Cerise.

– Dígame el suyo primero… perdón… mi nombre es: Soarin…

– El gobernao jajajajajajaja – interrumpió Shun.

– _No, no, no, que no sean ellos_ – suplicó Star mentalmente – ¿Y el tuyo, ojitos rojos?.

– Yo me llamo Germán Zapato – bromeó Shun – No, no, es relajo, yo soy Shun.

– _¿Por qué tu me haces esto, Octavio?_ – se lamentó Star – Bueno, a que no adivinan, ustedes son a los que tengo que ayudar.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono.

– No se pongan con eso, díganme cuales son los problemas que ustedes tienen – pidió Star amablemente.

– Bueno, yo creo que vamos a tener que invitarte a comer, porque el cuento es largo – aseguró Soarin.

Luego de eso, los tres entrar a la casa. Al cabo de una media hora después, Soarin comienza a relatar todo, sin rodeos. Ya estando al tanto, Star tomaba nota de eso para ver que podía hacer.

– Y bueno, lo de mi mujer es lo último, que está embarazada. Yo no tengo cuartos pa' mantener a mi hijo o hija – culminó Soarin.

– ¿Y el mojiganga este no te ayuda? – preguntó Star.

– Si, pero el tampoco tiene, solamente hace lo que puede o está a su alcance – respondió Soarin.

– Óyeme, chula, te pasaste con eso de "mojiganga" – recordó Shun.

– ¿Y como tu quieres que te llame? Tú podrás estar muy bueno, pero yo en ti, noto una flojera más grande que tú – observó Star.

– Cuidao pa' donde miras, asesina – advirtió Shun.

Al siguiente día, los cambios, comenzaron a hacerse realidad. Shun y Soarin salieron temprano para ver que podían hacer. Pero de la nada, apareció alguien y le cubrió los ojos al pelinegro.

– Compa, esta vaina no es pa' jugarla entre hombres, eso es de pájaros – aseguró Shun.

– Hermano, yo no le estoy tapando los ojos, piense una y otra vez, quien es – dijo Soarin sin despegar la vista del periódico.

– Haber… no, esto tiene que ser el mal, brujita, estos no son juegos – recalcó Shun.

– Ay, quítate ese mal humor – sugirió Star para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro, haciendo que este se sonrojara – Díganme, ¿que ustedes piensan hacer hoy?.

– Tratar de conquistar al mundo – respondió Soarin.

– Perdona al mal educado este, lo que pasa es que Rainbow lo tenía mal ayer con los antojos de cada quince segundos – explicó Shun.

– Ya veo, no esta nada fácil – supuso Star.

Pasados unos minutos, los tres llegan a un establecimiento, en el cuál había todo tipo de verduras y frutas. Pero por alguna razón, el empleado que trabajaba allí, estaba muy decaído y sin ánimo. Por lo tanto, decidieron averiguar, que era lo que le pasaba.

– Bigote, ¿que es lo que le pasa? – preguntó Shun.

– Nada, es que el dueño de esto vino y me dijo que me iba a sacar porque le debía muchos cuartos – respondió Bigote – La única forma de yo poder seguir aquí, es que se lo compre. Pero imagínate, ¿de donde Diablos voy a sacar dinero para comprar esto? Ni siquiera tengo para pagar la renta.

Después de escuchar eso, Shun se fue afuera un momento con Star.

– Tú dijiste que nos ibas a ayudar – recordó Shun.

– Si, eso dije – afirmó Star.

– Bueno, yo creo que aquí, comienza tu trabajo – aseguró Shun.

– ¿Qué? No, no, no, solamente los puedo ayudar a ustedes – recalcó Star.

– Estrellita de madrugada, si lo ayudas a el, nos ayudas a nosotros también. Gracias a este establecimiento, es que nosotros conseguimos lo mas difícil de conseguir para poder comer – explicó Shun.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Star.

– Pero claro, ¿no ves que hasta nos dejó decirle "Bigote"? Échanos la manito ahí – pidió Shun.

– Bueno, esta bien, pero solo porque a ustedes les haría falta – accedió Star.

Y así fue, después de unos movimientos extraños, Star hizo que Bigote se encontrara con un bolso lleno de mucho dinero. La cosa fue tan increíble, que Soarin salió de allí sorprendido, pero también con sus dudas.

– ¿Ustedes vieron lo que pasó, verdad? – preguntó Soarin.

– Si, es que ese acto milagroso lo hizo aquí, la estrellita del fuego – respondió Shun.

– No, yo no creo esa vaina hasta verla con mis propios ojos – aseguró Soarin.

– Pero que ignorancia la tuya, ¿no estas viendo que es un ángel con un cuerpo como de diabla? – preguntó Shun mirando de arriba abajo a Star.

– Si, si, si, pero ese tipo de cosas, no me las creo – respondió Soarin marchándose del lugar.

– Mami, vamos a seguir tú y yo – indicó Shun.

Tras pasar una mañana entera ayudando a los necesitados, Shun y Star deciden volver a la casa, solo para encontrarse con alguien que el pelinegro no había visto en algo de tiempo, tres días para ser exactos.

– Aquí está el tipo favorito para hacerle esa broma – observó Cerise.

– Pero ven acá… ¿tú no te habías ido a Irak? – preguntó Shun.

– De verdad que tú me odias con todas tus ganas – respondió Cerise.

– Bueno, eso te ganas, por hacer lo que hiciste aquella noche de luna llena – recordó Shun.

– Supéralo, solo fue una simple broma – aseguró Cerise.

– Una broma que a cualquiera le da un infarto y no sale del coma – reprendió Shun.

– Yo pensé que tú habías cambiado, pero veo que no, sigues siendo un hediondito – dijo Cerise para luego entrar a la casa.

– ¿Y esa palabra? – preguntó Star.

– No comiences tú también – ignoró Shun – Óyeme, ¿es que acaso esta muchacha no te vio?.

– No, solo ustedes dos me pueden ver – respondió Star.

– Es decir, que si estamos hablando en la calle, la gente va a pensar que yo estoy hablando solo como un loco – supuso Shun.

– Si, así es – afirmó Star.

– ¿Por qué tu me haces esta vaina? – preguntó Shun.

– Es que de esa manera, es que puedo ayudar sin problemas – respondió Star – Bueno, entra y yo mas tarde los busco a los dos.

Después de eso, Evening se tele-transportó. Mientras que Cerise volvió para llevarse al pelinegro tomado del oído de una manera algo dolorosa.

– Ven acá, no se por que tu sigues hablando solo – murmuró Cerise.

– Ay, ay, ay, ay, cacao, cacao, cacao – repetía Shun una y otra vez sin éxito.

– Dijo cacao, pero no te voy a soltar porque sino te me pierdes de la vista – aseguró Cerise.

Al caer la noche, todos estaban reunidos como la familia que eran, pero era tiempo de confesar algo. Alguien no le estaba poniendo cuidado a su pareja.

– ¿Dónde estabas todas esas horas? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– Mera, yo andaba haciendo un par de cositas por ahí, eso es todo – respondió Soarin nervioso.

– ¿Y tú? Tú prometiste reemplazarlo cuando el no estuviera – recordó Rainbow Dash.

– Ven acá, yo no soy tú hombre, ese es este – señaló Shun – Y en segundo lugar, yo también estaba ocupado.

– Osea, que si a mi me da algo, ustedes dos jamás van a estar – supuso Rainbow Dash.

– Claro que no, digo si, bueno, todo esto me está confundiendo ya – se quejó Soarin.

– ¿Cuál todo esto? – preguntó Rainbow Dash – Tú andas en algo y no me lo has dicho.

– Coge esa yegua, porque yo me tengo que ir – murmuró Shun.

– No, no, no, tú no me vas a dejar aquí solo – suplicó Soarin.

– ¿Solo? Tú no estas solo, Cerise está aquí – señaló Shun – Cualquier cosita, ella puede meter mano.

– Ese es el problema, ella también me va a meter mano – dijo Soarin explotando en llanto.

– Caballero, hágase un hombre, son dos mujeres nada mas – aseguró Shun marchándose a su habitación.

Cuando ya nada parecía estar fuera de control, Star apareció de la nada, sacándole otro susto al pobre pelinegro inocente de cualquier pecado existente.

– Mera, yo ya estoy hasta el teque teque con tus sustos, la próxima toca la puerta – indicó Shun calmándose.

– Disculpa, es que para hacer esto, no podía tocar la puerta – aseguró Star para luego sentarse sobre Shun.

Por muy ilógico que pareciera, Star comenzó a besar a Shun sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Todo muy caliente, pero el pelinegro no quería causar ningún problema.

– No, espérate – pidió Shun – Si tú eres un ángel, se supone que el que está allá arriba te está mirando.

– No el mayor, solo el menor, que es un anciano decrépito que solo me quiere fastidiar la vida – aseguró Star.

– ¿Estas segura? – preguntó Shun.

– Si, deja tu show, entrégate – respondió Star nuevamente entre besos.

Sin poder hacer nada, Shun se entrega sin poner "peros". Ambos pasaron una noche muy ardiente, pero los problemas, comenzaron el siguiente día. Octavio había visto todo lo ocurrido esa noche, por lo cuál, decidió tomar medidas. Medidas sumamente serias.

– Star – dijo Marian apareciendo en la habitación.

– Marian, avisa por lo menos que vas a venir – sugirió Star.

– Has cometido un grave error, Octavio se dio cuenta de lo que hiciste, te quiere ver ahora mismo – anunció Marian.

– Esta bien, dile que ya voy – se rindió Star.

Luego de tomar sus cosas y arreglarse, Star se tele-transporta. Una hora después, gritos se comienzan a escuchar por toda la casa. Tan fuertes eran los gritos, que Shun se despertó del susto.

– ¿Y que fue? ¿Acaso la sayona se metió en la casa? – se preguntó Shun a si mismo para luego arreglarse y salir.

– Pero bueno, ¿que hace este loco que no sale? – preguntó Soarin.

– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Miren que ahorita todo el mundo quiere dormir sin…

– ¡Rompió fuente! – exclamaron Cerise y Soarin.

– ¿Quién la rompió? Díganme pa' yo ahorita mismo buscarlo y partirlo a patadas – dijo Shun con un furia enorme.

– ¡No, que va a parir! – corrigieron Cerise y Soarin.

– ¡Entonces no se queden ahí parados, vámonos! – ordenó Shun.

Luego de eso, fueron a llevar a Rainbow al hospital. Ya estando allí, Soarin quiso llevarla a la sala de parto, pero resbaló y cayó, dejando a una Rainbow sin control por todo el pasillo. Rápidamente, Shun fue tras ella, pero un médico sin darse cuenta, abrió una puerta y le golpeó la cara al pelinegro.

Sin mas remedio, Cerise fue corriendo tras Rainbow, mientras que Soarin se quedó tirado en el piso con un pié lastimado. Después de haber atendido a Soarin, el mismo es llevado a la sala de parto, solo para encontrarse con algo desagradable que le causó un desmayo instantáneo.

Un par de horas después, Cerise, Soarin y Shun entran a una habitación, en la que se encontraba Rainbow junto con sus bebés, una hembra y un varón. Rainbow estaba realmente feliz y entretenida con sus hijos. Soarin al ver que eran dos, se desmayó nuevamente, mientras que Shun se acercó y fue atacado con orine por parte de estos bebés.

– Es verdad, yo no le agrado a ningún bebé – murmuró Shun para luego irse a lavar la cara.

Estando en el baño, Shun pensó y pensó sobre como pagarían si no tenían dinero. Entonces, rápidamente llegó la solución, Star. Pero cuando estaba justamente por salir, alguien mas entró y sin querer le golpeó la cara con la puerta.

– Esto me pasa por acostarme con ella – murmuró Shun antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo. Me emocionó comenzarlo a escribir, lo único que espero es lo de siempre, no lo voy a mencionar para que no venga la mala suerte. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen preguntas, sugerencias, son libres de hacerlas, puesto que yo no muerdo. Nos leemos la próxima semana con mas de esta historia, Bye Bye.**


	3. En busca de la cura

**Bueno, ya van tres capítulos con este, estoy pasado de hediondito, un hediondito que escribe cosas raras con tal de hacer reír a alguien no importa la edad, situación o cualquier otra circunstancia… denme algo dulce para el mareo, lo que pasa es que tengo 2gb de cerebro y ya lo llené todo. En fin, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia que la verdad me gusta mucho, y espero también la colaboración de alguien por ahí, alguien que me agrada mucho pero no se lo he dicho por miedo a caer desde un puente y que me lleve a mi eterno sufrimiento. Ok, ok, ok, ya basta, ahí les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Después de un rato desmayado, Shun por fin se levanta de nuevo y se dirige hacia la habitación en la que estaba Rainbow Dash. Pero para no hacer escándalo ni nada parecido, decidió llevarse a Soarin para hablar sobre la idea que había tenido.

– Escúsame, ya se como vamos a pagar esta cosa – aseguró Shun.

– Haber, dime que no es robando un banco – pidió Soarin.

– ¿Tu te volviste loco? Claro que no, nosotros somos pobres, pero honrados – negó Shun – La idea que se me ocurrió fue de llamar a la brujita y pedirle ayuda.

– ¿Y tu crees que ella acceda a tu petición? – preguntó Soarin.

– Mera, yo no quería decir nada, pero como es por Rainbow, yo voy a confesar – dijo Shun tomando valor – Yo me acosté con la brujita, así que no creo que me deje morir. Además, ella dijo que nos iba a ayudar exclusivamente a nosotros.

– Ya entiendo… tu si eres un pasado, acostándote con quien no debes – murmuró Soarin.

– En lugar de juzgarme en voz baja, deberías hacer lo mismo que yo – se defendió Shun.

– No, yo ni loco engaño a Rainbow Dash, su mamá metió un ojo, pero ella es un amor – alegó Soarin.

– De verdad, que tu ya estas listo para el ancianato – se lamentó Shun – Obvio que no es eso, simplemente te estoy diciendo, que busquemos a la brujita y pidamos su ayuda.

– Ok, pero vamos a paso de vencedores, que la pata la tengo casi muerta por el dolor – señaló Soarin.

Y así comenzó la búsqueda, una búsqueda que se extendió por bastante tiempo. Pero eso, no era suficiente para que estos dos se rindieran, no, aún debía encontrar a Star.

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Casi estoy que me como el brazo por el hambre – murmuró Shun para si mismo.

Mientras Shun buscaba en un centro comercial, Soarin buscaba por razones extrañas en una terminal de autobuses. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor podía estar ahí, las cosas a veces son extrañas como un antojo de una embarazada.

La interminable búsqueda no terminaba, eso era lo que veía Octavio desde unas pantallas planas que manipulaba con la mano.

– ¿Los ves? Me están buscando desesperados y tu me tienes aquí – se quejó Star.

– Tu sabes perfectamente el por que te tengo aquí – aseguró Octavio – No debiste cometer ese error grave, rompiste una regla sagrada.

– Las reglas se hicieron para romperse, deja tu show – se defendió Star.

– Evening, ¿de verdad estas escuchando lo que dices? – preguntó Marian.

– Claro que si, no estoy sorda – respondió Star un poco molesta.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, Octavio decidió darle un segunda oportunidad a Star, se notaba que ella quería ayudar a estos dos chicos, por muy locos que fueran o parecieran.

– Star, he decidido, que te voy a dar otra oportunidad – anunció Octavio – Pero tienes que cumplir un condición.

– ¿Cuál es esa condición? – preguntó Star.

– Que no solo debes ayudarlos a ellos, sino que también debes ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. En otras palabras, te quedarás en República Dominicana hasta nuevo aviso, pero eso si, no rompas más reglas – explicó Octavio.

– Si, si, si, como digas – accedió Star.

Después de eso, Star se tele-transporta hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban Shun y Soarin buscando desesperadamente.

– ¿Chicos? – aludió Star.

– Muchacha, la próxima, deja un rastro de donde estas, acabamos de dejar patas arriba un hospital – recordó Shun.

– Hey, no fui yo, fuiste tu – corrigió Soarin.

– Como sea, necesitamos tu ayuda – aseguró Shun.

– Díganme, ¿que necesitan? – preguntó Star.

– Cualto pa' pagar el hospital – respondió Shun.

– Ustedes dos, son unos frescos, unos buenos frescos – reprendió Star – En lugar de pedirme a mi ese dinero, deberían trabajar como personas honradas.

– Ajá, ¿y en donde están solicitando empleados? Digo, si es que sabes en donde – preguntó Soarin – ¿Dónde están solicitando empleados, mamá?.

– Que empleados – murmuró Star.

– Ahí ta', coge lo tuyo – culminó Soarin con toda la razón.

– Bueno, bueno, dejen el relajo, necesitamos los cuartos para pagar, ¿nos vas a ayudar? – suplicó Shun.

– Esta bien, pero solamente porque es para algo bueno – accedió Star.

Unas horas mas tarde, Soarin y Shun regresaron al hospital, eso si, junto con Star y su modalidad de invisibilidad. Al siguiente día, dieron de alta a Rainbow, regresando nuevamente a casa.

Durante el transcurso del día, Soarin estuvo cuidando a esposa y a sus hijos, mientras que Shun y Cerise estaban jugando cartas para matar el aburrimiento que se había apoderado de la casa.

Pero inesperadamente, una llamada es recibida en el teléfono del hogar. Shun esperaba muy pacientemente a que alguien atendiera, pero nadie se preocupó, por lo cuál tuvo que ir de mala gana a atender la llamada.

– ¡¿A quien carajo se le ocurre llamar a esta hora?! – preguntó Shun de mala gana.

– Disculpe, llamamos del hospital en el que Rainbow dio a luz – respondió el doctor desde el otro lado.

– No, no, no, disculpe usted, es que estaba bajando un piano por las escaleras y bueno, eso me tenía estresado – mintió Shun.

– Definitivamente no creo lo hablador que tu eres – murmuró Cerise.

– Shhh, es el doctor – dijo Shun de manera para que Cerise no lo interrumpiera.

– Bueno, le motivo de mi llamada es porque tenemos que hablar de un asunto serio – aseguró el doctor.

– ¿Qué tan serio? – preguntó Shun.

– Es un asunto demasiado delicado, es mejor que el esposo de Rainbow venga al hospital para poder conversar sobre la situación – respondió el doctor.

– Esta bien, yo le digo – se despidió Shun.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Cerise.

– El burro contigo se casó – respondió Shun.

– Shun, yo no se por que tu me odias tanto, pero necesito saber que fue lo que te dijo el doctor – aseguró Cerise.

– Entonces, quédate aquí, espera a que traiga a Soarin – indicó Shun.

Luego de haberle explicado la situación a Soarin, el mismo decide ir al hospital sin perder tiempo. Pero, no solo, sino con Shun y Cerise. Obviamente también Star, pero ella seguía como un mimo, sin decir o hacer algo. Tenía ganas de dejarse ver por todos, pero no podía hacerlo así como así.

Ya estando en el hospital, Soarin es mejor informado de la situación por la que estaba pasando su esposa, Rainbow Dash.

– Soarin, tu esposa tiene pocos días de vida, la única cura existente se ubica en Venezuela y no es fácil de conseguir – aseguró el doctor.

– No me diga eso, doctor – pidió Soarin – ¿Cómo cuantos días le quedan exactamente?.

– Si no me equivoco, le quedan dos meses. Los síntomas comenzaran a presentarse a la mitad del primer mes, deben estar atentos – respondió el doctor.

– ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? – preguntó Cerise.

– Dolor de cabeza, fiebre, sueño y antojos similares a los del embarazo – respondió el doctor.

– Eso ta' fuerte, vamos a tener que conseguir esa cura a como de lugar – aseguró Shun.

– Bueno, al ver que están dispuestos a salvar la vida de Rainbow, les diré en donde se ubica la cura – dijo el doctor sacando un su celular – ¿Ustedes ven este punto marcado? Ese es el lugar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Caracas?! ¡¿Barrio de Pakistan?! – exclamó Shun – ¡No joda! ¡Usted se volvió loco! ¡Ahí no pueden ir las personas cuerdas!.

– Como quien dice, ya tu estas vacunado – murmuró Cerise.

– Shun, todos sabemos que ese es un lugar de alta peligrosidad, pero ahí es donde se ubica la cura. Yo conozco a la persona que posee la cura, solo díganle que van de mi parte y les entregará el remedio – explicó el doctor.

– Yo haré lo que sea, con tal de salvar a mi mujer – aseguró Soarin.

Después de eso, los tres se retiran del hospital y se regresan a la casa. Ya estando allá, se ponen a pensar y pensar durante un largo período de tiempo. Debían viajar a un lugar que no conocían, cuidarse de cualquier peligro y no dejar que la enfermedad de Rainbow avance. En este momento, se encontraban contra la espada y la pared, pero aún existía una solución, o eso pensaban Shun y Soarin.

– Vengo ahora, voy a ver como esta Rainbow – se retiró Cerise.

– ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? Eso está lejos, además, está en un lugar peligroso – recordó Soarin.

– Tengo una idea, vamos a buscar a la brujita – anunció Shun.

– ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó Star.

– Muchacha, ya te lo dije, avisa cuando te vayas a aparecer – dijo Shun después del susto – Bueno, ya nosotros no tenemos que decirte nada, así que ayúdanos, por favor.

– Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo – se lamentó Star – Octavio me acaba de quitar algunos poderes, y para lo que ustedes quieren, no puedo hacer nada.

– Pero ven acá, no que tu nos ibas a ayudar en todo – recordó Shun.

– Si, pero me limitó a muchas cosas, de verdad lo siento, chicos – se disculpó Star.

– Bueno, aquí es donde comienza la justicia por mano propia, mañana vamos a Venezuela – anunció Soarin.

– ¿Ustedes están conscientes del alto índice de violencia que hay allá? – preguntó Star.

– Si, pero que se le va a hacer – respondió Shun.

Ya tomada la decisión, Shun y Soarin se adentran en la casa, dejando sola a Star. Al siguiente día, ambos chicos partieron. Las horas en el avión se hicieron eternas, pero nada que ambos no pudieran controlar con un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pasadas esas horas, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto, sanos y salvos. Pero ahora quedaba un paso más, y ese paso era el más estresante de todos, viajar en bus. Pasaron unas largas y eternas horas, ya se querían matar por tantas cosas que debían pasar.

Ya finalizado el viaje en autobús, se dispusieron a buscar el dichoso barrio para obtener el remedio e inmediatamente irse de ese país. Pero como siempre, los inconvenientes se hacen presentes en alguna parte. Como era ya de noche, Shun y Soarin estaban apurados para que no los agarrara la madrugada.

Unos metros mas adelante del terminal "La Bandera", Shun y Soarin fueron bloqueados por dos autos extraños, de los cuales se bajaron dos sujetos armados.

– Párense ahí, párense ahí – ordenó uno de los maleantes.

– Yo sabía que algo iba a pasar – murmuró Soarin.

– Mete a esos mama****** en la maletera, rápido, rápido – indicó el segundo maleante.

Hecho eso, ambos autos arrancan de manera rápida. Pasados unos minutos, Shun y Soarin reaccionan un poco adoloridos por los golpes en la cabeza causados por los cachazos.

– ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Soarin.

– Mera, yo ya estoy harto, nosotros ni siquiera nos resistimos pero igual nos golpearon. Estos cabrones se merecen una paliza, y yo, que tengo un maldito guille, se las voy a dar – respondió Shun.

– Manito, ¿no se le olvida alguito? Secuestraos es que estamos, ellos están armados, nosotros no – recordó Soarin.

– Tu vas a ver, cuando nos saquen de aquí, nos hacemos los locos, pero después, los jodemos – indicó Shun.

Pasados otros largos minutos, los autos se detienen y después abren una de las maleteras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos maleantes sacan a Shun y a Soarin como perros. Luego de unas conversaciones, ambos maleantes se acercan nuevamente a Shun y a Soarin, con intenciones no muy buenas.

– Díganme el número de alguno de su familia, quien sea – ordenó el primer sujeto.

– Caballo… la familia de nosotros no está aquí, está en República Dominicana – informó Soarin.

Al escuchar eso, el segundo sujeto le da una patada certera en la cara a Soarin.

– Maldita sea, gastamos el tiempo – se quejó el primer sujeto.

– _Se pasaron, esa vaina no se la hace nadie a Soarin más que yo_ – pensó Shun.

Luego de eso, el pelinegro se levanta y toma a uno de los maleantes como rehén. Pero a diferencia de los maleantes, Shun si era un poco más loco.

– Ajá, ¿ahora quienes son las victimas? – preguntó Shun sarcásticamente – Ahora mismo, van a tener que decir sus malditas y últimas miserables palabras.

– No, no, pana, no me mates, yo tengo una chama que mantener – rogó uno de ellos.

– Eso, me importa un carajo, debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de lanzarte como un loco pensando que nadie te iba a hacer nada – aseguró Shun fríamente.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Soarin se recuperó y tomó el arma del otro maleante como si nada estuviese pasando. Luego, Shun y Soarin hicieron unas extrañas señales y luego procedieron a hacer lo que menos querían estos maleantes.

– Bueno, Soarin, comienza tú – indicó Shun.

Al escuchar su señal, Soarin jala el gatillo, abriendo fuego contra el maleante que le había pateado la cara.

– Pana, no me hagas nada, te lo juro que yo me salgo de esto y no le digo a nadie de esto, pero no me mates – rogó una vez más el sujeto.

– Vete a la mierda – dijo Shun disparándole al sujeto sin piedad alguna.

Después de eso, ambos se pusieron a pensar sobre una cosa… En donde estaban.

– Shun, manito, compadre, ¿ahora pa' donde vamos a coger? Estamos perdidos – señaló Soarin.

– No, ni tanto, ve esa piedra gigante – indicó Shun.

– ¿Qué? Loco, aprende a leer, ahí dice: "Barrio De Pakistan" – leyó Soarin – Estas pasado de fresco.

– Eso no, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya estamos en el lugar, solo falta buscar al tipo que tiene el remedio y ya – aseguró Shun.

– Que bueno, vamos a darle leña que ya tengo sueño – dijo Soarin bostezando.

Después de eso, las cosas comenzaron a salir bien. Al día siguiente, ambos chicos se fueron al aeropuerto y tomaron un avión que los llevaba de regreso a República Dominicana. Luego de ese eterno viaje, ambos se fueron rápidamente a la casa. Pero las cosas en lugar de mejorar, comenzaron a empeorar.

Al llegar a la casa, Shun dejó el frasco con el remedio en la mesa. Al pasar unos minutos, Cerise llegó con unas bolsas en las cuales llevaba los mandados que le había encargado Rainbow Dash. Pero sin querer, una de las bolsas tropezó con el frasco, haciendo que este cayera y se quebrara por completo.

Al escuchar el sonido de los vidrios rotos, Shun y Soarin salieron a ver, solo para encontrarse con una Cerise muy preocupada.

– ¿Qué fue? – preguntó Soarin.

– Que una de las bolsas que traía tumbó un frasco que estaba en la mesa – respondió Cerise.

– Gran poder de Dios – murmuró Soarin.

– No, dime que ese frasco no era el remedio para Rainbow – pidió Cerise.

– ¡Uhhh jasasdkjkfgjksdaksjdaksdmnmvnxma! – exclamó Shun siendo atado por Soarin para que no lastimara a Cerise.

– Cerise, ¿podrías tener mas cuidado para la próxima? – preguntó Soarin.

– Lo siento, enserio, lo siento – se disculpó Cerise.

– Bueno, tendré que hablar con el doctor para ver si hay otra cura – dijo Soarin marchándose con Shun.

Después de unos largos minutos, Shun y Soarin le explicaron todo al doctor. El mismo entendió así que les dijo lo que sabía para atacar esa enfermedad.

– Bueno, chicos, la otra cura es conseguir pétalos de unas rosas extrañas que crecen aquí en este país. Pero hay solo una cosa, deben ser al menos cien pétalos – explicó el doctor.

– ¡Coño! ¡¿Cien pétalos?! ¡Pero esto es el colmo! – exclamó Shun.

– Shun, esa boca delante del doctor, por favor – reprendió Soarin – Doctor, y mas o menos, ¿donde crecen exactamente esas rosas?.

– No lo se, tendrían que buscar en todo el país si es posible – respondió el doctor.

– Que ayatazo el suyo, ahora tenemos menos tiempo – se lamentó Shun.

– Bueno, yo no quiero que mi arcoíris se me muera, así que yo voy a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario – aseguró Soarin.

– Eso no se le hace a la gente, desgraciao – reprendió Shun.

Pero igual que una película cómica, Soarin se llevó a Shun arrastrado, mientras este seguía regañando al doctor.

– Ese disque título, lo compró seguramente en la tienda de la esquina, feo, asqueroso – se escuchaba desde los pasillos.

Después de unos minutos pensando en el hospital, Shun y Soarin llegaron a una conclusión muy brillante.

– ¿Pero como tu crees que vamos a recorrer el país entero en tan poco tiempo? – preguntó Soarin.

– Es muy fácil, yo estuve realizando un análisis de este mundo global tan competitivo como lo es nuestro planeta y llegue a la humilde conclusión de que la brujita nos tiene que ayudar – respondió Shun.

– Bien pensado – aseguró Soarin para luego cantar un lema al mismo tiempo – ¡Operación Brujita! ¡En acción!.

* * *

 **Bueno, amigos, amigas, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo. La verdad es que a la mitad de este capítulo, me empezó a dar una congestión nasal que lo que me provoca es acostarme, no se si es un resfriado pero bueno, ay vamos. Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, se despide su amigable escritor, nos vemos la siguiente actualización, Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye.**


	4. Una sorpresa

**Hola, criaturas del señor, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar. En fin, el capítulo de hoy el algo emocionante, digo yo. Como sea, no les quito más su precioso tiempo, ahí está el fuking chapter.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó Shun.

— No lo sé — respondió Soarin.

— Carajo, deja de pensarlo que así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado — sugirió Shun.

— Tu que sabes de pensar, todo lo has hecho al azar — recordó Soarin.

— … Me ofendes, de verdad, me ofendes — murmuró Shun.

Luego de un par de minutos, Shun y Soarin parten en búsqueda de los "100 pétalos" para poder hacer el remedio para Rainbow Dash. El primer lugar en el mapa, era lo que parecía ser una montaña aislada, para nada agradable.

Estando allí, ambos comienzan a experimentar sensaciones y situaciones raras a causa de un aire extraño almacenado en ese lugar. Si de por si, Shun y Soarin son algo anormales, gracias a esto parecían verdaderos locos salidos de manicomio.

— Tío, esto me ha caído mal — anunció Shun.

— ¿A quién le hablas, español de España? — preguntó Soarin.

— A ti, criatura de San Juan de Dios — respondió Shun.

— No, no, no… yo no sé imitar — se lamentó Soarin.

— ¿Pero que carajos acaba de pasar? — preguntó Shun.

— No lo sé, pero mejor tomamos el pétalo que hay aquí antes de que nos suicidemos o algo así — indicó Soarin.

Ya tomado el pétalo, se retiran de la montaña. Horas después, se encuentran en un vivero, obviamente ahí tenía que estar uno de los 99 pétalos faltantes. Pero algo es seguro, la búsqueda sería un poco extendida.

— Tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha — indicó Shun.

— ¡Pero coño! ¡Todo eso que lo registre yo, desgraciado! ¡Porque tú crees que eso es fácil! ¡Nada más porque tienes flojera! ¡Anda a ver quién te hace caso porque yo no! — se quejó Soarin.

— Soarin, es solo una hora nada más — insistió Shun.

Después de conversar un rato, Star se aparece en frente de ellos. Como siempre, causando que un susto les saliera como el primero de la vida.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — preguntó Star.

— Nooo, es que estamos jugando a las escondidas — respondió Soarin sarcásticamente.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo jugar? — pidió Star.

— Mira, falta de respeto, cuidado a quien engañas — reprendió Shun — Que bueno que te apareces, guíanos por donde está el pétalo indicado.

— Chicos, esto nada más lo voy a hacer por ustedes, porque en si estoy rompiendo una regla — aseguró Star.

— No importa, cualquier cosa, nosotros te cubrimos, pero por favor, no nos abandones — rogó Soarin.

— Bueno, bueno, está bien, los voy a ayudar — accedió Star.

Ahora con la ayuda de Star Evening, las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse más fácil. Pero solo al principio, porque a pesar de que las cosas vayan bien, siempre habrá algún contratiempo.

Después de que casi pasara todo el día, Soarin y Shun, con ayuda de Star, habían conseguido 34 pétalos. Iban por buen camino, pero ya era hora de descansar, por lo cual estaban relajados en unas sillas reclinables.

— Shun, ¿tú crees que la bruja nos siga ayudando? — preguntó Soarin.

— Yo no sé, pero ojalá que si, las cosas van viento en popa, pero no nos podemos confiar demasiado — respondió Shun.

— Bueno, por una parte tienes razón, pero… ya se me olvido — murmuró Soarin.

— Era mentira — aseguró Shun.

— Claro que no — negó Soarin.

— Si — volvió Shun.

— No — insistió Soarin.

— Si.

— No.

— Si.

— No.

— … No.

— Si.

— No.

— Si.

— No.

— Si.

— No.

— Si.

— Ok, ya lo admitiste, era mentira — se rindió Shun.

— Maldito troll — rugió Soarin.

— Bájale, bájale, deja la agresividad — recomendó Shun.

— Que fue — apareció Star.

— ¡AAAHHH! — exclamaron Shun y Soarin del susto.

— Ay no, no comiencen que no me gusta cuando dicen estar asustados — recordó Star.

— Perdón, en esta película, tú eres la bruja, no nosotros — mencionó Soarin.

— Ya, ya, te va a convertir en maco — aseguró Shun.

— ¿En maco? — preguntó Soarin.

— Maco — afirmó Shun.

Luego de eso, Soarin se puso de pie nervioso.

— En maco no, manito, en maco no — rogó Soarin.

— Entonces deja el relajo y cuida a Rainbow — indicó Shun.

Sin más nada que hacer, Soarin se retira a la habitación en la cual estaba Rainbow Dash. Estando allí, se acuesta en un lado, cosa de la cual a lo mejor se arrepentiría, pues Rainbow estaba algo inquieta y curiosa. Pobre Soarin, el destino lo tiene con un pie en el manicomio.

— Soarin — aludió Rainbow Dash.

— Dime — respondió Soarin.

— Yo tengo algo que decirte — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— Dime que no son más muchachos, que estos dos ya me han tratado de volver loco — recordó Soarin.

— Ehhh, si, es sobre eso — admitió Rainbow Dash.

— _Esto es obra del Diablo_ — pensó Soarin.

* * *

 **Bueno, criaturas, eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos. Lo se, fue corto, pero bueno para el siguiente si habrá mas emoción.**


	5. La cura

**Muy buenas tengan todos, primero que nada, me disculpo por tener abandonados los fics, es que he estado un poco ocupado. Pero he conseguido un corto período de tiempo para poder actualizar todo lo posible antes de que los lectores piensen que abandone los fics. En fin, también intenté mantener un poco de esa inspiración divertida para poder continuar porque la verdad se me ha olvidado un poco por donde iba la historia. Si, lo afirmo, algunos capítulos los tengo guardados pero otros no, como sea, disfruten.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Al paso de los días, la situación de Rainbow iba mejorando, pero también empeorando. Es decir, que todo iba a la perfección con el bebé que venía en camino, pero la enfermedad iba avanzando a un paso increíblemente rápido. Tal cosa, tenía a Soarin muy preocupado. Primero, la larga búsqueda de los 100 pétalos. Y ahora, estar pendiente de Rainbow, claro, más que nunca por el embarazo. Esta situación tenía al peliazúl contra la espada y la pared.

Shun se encontraba buscando los pétalos faltantes con Star Evening, quien en varias ocasiones lo había abandonado por tener que ayudar a diversas personas en distintos momentos. La búsqueda era bastante complicada, pero tampoco debía rendirse pues la vida de Rainbow Dash dependía de ello.

Después de pensar y pensar, Soarin llegó a la conclusión de salir a ayudar a Shun a encontrar esos pétalos que lo tenían divagando día y noche. Sigilosamente, el peliazúl salió una noche e inició con la búsqueda. Al siguiente día, se topó con Shun, quien se encontraba tomando litros y litros de refresco.

– ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tantos refrescos? – preguntó Soarin un poco confundido.

– Si te cuento ahora, no termino hoy – aseguró Shun.

– ¿Seguro? Yo creo que tenemos varios días – mencionó Soarin.

– Ok, ok, te cuento pero no te duermas – se rindió Shun.

Sin más remedio, el pelinegro procedió a relatar lo que le había pasado días anteriores. De verdad, era una historia bastante larga, tan larga que Soarin se estaba empezando a dormir.

– Y eso no fue todo, la señora casi me lanza por el balcón con un chihuahua que no paraba de ladrar – recordó Shun.

– Si, mamá, me lave los dientes – murmuró Soarin.

– _Ay mi madre, se quedó dormido_ – pensó Shun.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Shun buscó un balde de agua y se la echó a Soarin, quien despertó enseguida pero luego se enojo un poco.

– ¿Acaso eres loco? ¿No se te ocurrió gritar en lugar echarme agua? – preguntó Soarin alterado.

– Disculpe usted, presidente hediondito, pero por si no se dio cuenta, ya casi no tengo voz – aseguró Shun.

– Bueno, bueno, sigamos con la búsqueda, mientras mas rápido encontremos los pétalos faltantes, mejor – concluyó Soarin.

– Páralo ahí, si quieres vas tu solo, porque este que esta aquí, va a descansar un rato. Llevo casi toda la noche buscando sin éxito – se quejó Shun.

Como Soarin no tenía intensiones de seguir solo, se rindió y decidió esperar a que Shun descansara para poder continuar la dichosa búsqueda. Luego de unas horas, ambos continuaron buscando los pétalos.

Ya visitados aproximadamente 73 lugares, llevaban consigo solo 26 pétalos. Muy poco pero poco a poco iban consiguiendo lo que necesitaban.

Mientras la ardua búsqueda continuaba, las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco mas intensas en el lugar secreto en el cuál se encontraba Octavio, Marian y Star. Después de unas cuantas faltas que había cometido Star, Octavio no quería regresarle los poderes bajo ningún costo.

– Tavo, por favor, me tienes que regresar los poderes, todavía quedan muchos pétalos que buscar. Shun y Soarin no van a poder solos, necesitan mi ayuda – aseguró Star.

– Es cierto, esos dos están hasta el límite, solo tratando de encontrar esos pétalos – afirmó Marian.

– Lo siento, pero eso lo debió pensar mejor antes de incumplir las reglas, Evening – se negó Octavio.

– La verdad es que no se como puedes ser tan frío, por ese tipo de actitud es que todo este país esta como esta – se quejó Star – Es mas, voy a tomar mis poderes y voy a hacer con ellos lo que me de la gana, te guste o no.

Tal y como dijo Star, tomó un extraño frasco que contenía un aura blanca espesa y la aspiró. Al hacer eso, Star recuperó todos sus poderes, del primero al último. Luego de eso, se tele-transportó y dejó a Octavio con la palabra en la boca.

– Te lo dije, algún día se iba a revelar – recordó Marian.

– ¿Por qué te quedas tan tranquila? – preguntó Octavio.

– Porque Star Evening tiene razón, ella solo quiere hacer el bien y tu solo la limitas mas y mas, tal y como lo has hecho conmigo en el pasado – respondió Marian retirándose del lugar.

En algún lugar de RD, se encontraban Shun y Soarin, arrancando pétalos y pétalos descontroladamente. Toda esa tensión solo les provocaba destruir todo, controladamente, pero destruir todo.

– Esa fullía que no aparece ni debajo de la almohada – se quejó Shun.

– Pero ven acá, ¿desde cuando los pétalos de una flor o rosa aparecen en una almohada? – preguntó Soarin.

– Desde cuando yo lo diga – respondió Shun.

En ese momento, Star hace acto de presencia, logrando dibujar una sonrisa en los rostros de estos dos pobres hombres no tan jóvenes pero tampoco tan viejos.

– Que bueno que te apareces, brujita, necesitamos ayuda urgente – suplicó Soarin.

– No hace falta que se pongan a eso, yo tengo la solución conmigo – aseguró Star.

– ¿Tienes todos los pétalos? – preguntó Shun.

– No – respondió Star.

– Entonces explícate, criaturita del señor – exigió Shun.

– Verán, hace unos pocos minutos me revelé y tomé todos mis poderes, los cuales incluyen poderes sanadores para cualquier enfermedad – explicó Star.

– ¡Que bueno! – exclamó Shun – ¿Me puedes quitar lo enfermo? Es que todas las noches te imagino desnuda.

– Shun, aunque no me creas, todo lo que acabo de decir es cierto. Y Hablando de eso, yo curo males, no hago milagros – aclaró Star.

– Eso haces, técnicamente – recordó Soarin.

– No me ayudes – murmuró Star.

Horas después, Star, Shun y Soarin aparecen en la casa, buscando a Rainbow felizmente. Luego de explicar todo, Dash entendió todo a la perfección. Sin perder tiempo, Star comenzó con el proceso de sanación. Pero como eso se tomaba su tiempo, Shun salió y se encontró con Cerise.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya encontraron los pétalos? – preguntó Cerise.

– No, algo mucho mejor, la cura se esta infiltrando en Rainbow – respondió Shun.

– Ehhh, agradecería que lo dijeras mas claro – pidió Cerise.

– Que la brujita está curando la enfermedad de Rainbow Dash, ahora solo nos tenemos que ocupar del embarazo – explicó Shun.

– ¿Embarazo? ¿Va a tener mas bebés? – preguntó Cerise.

– Haber, haber, listen to me, please – indicó Shun – ¿Estabas o no estabas presente en el momento cuando Rainbow anunció que esperaba otro hijo de Soarin?.

– Estaba – respondió Cerise.

– ¿Tenías o no tenías ropa en ese momento?.

– Tenía.

– ¿Utilizas o no utilizas tu cerebro para pensar cosas buenas?.

– Lo utilizo.

– ¿Leíste o no leíste el libreto antes de venir a grabar?.

– Lo leí.

– Entonces, tanto tú, como yo, sabemos de la situación de Rainbow Dash.

– ¡Shun Luian!.

– Ay dame algo dulce que ya me maree.

* * *

 **Y Bueeeno, esto fue el capítulo que me animó a seguir en el mundo de las letras. Espero que les haya gustado, deja tu review, tu favorito, tu seguimiento o lo que quieras. Recuerda, si te quieres enterar de cualquier acontecimiento en cuanto a los fanfics, solo dale "Me Gusta" a mi página increíblemente sexy de Facebook: ShunTheDemon también me puedes seguir en mi muy coqueto Twitter: ShunTheDemon Sin mas nada que decir, sigan al siguiente capítulo que ya está publicado :'D**


	6. La ecografía

**Alo, ke asen, espero que se la hayan pasado bien… a quien engaño, están aquí nada más por el capítulo número ya no me acuerdo porque tengo mas o menos tiempo que no me pongo al corriente con este fanfic. En fin, no se para que me alargo si este capítulo lo escribí seguido del anterior… como sea.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

 **Unos meses después…**

Luego de que Rainbow Dash fuese curada por Star Evening, las cosas empezaron a pintar de una mejor forma. Ahora Soarin estaba más tranquilo, Shun se empezaba a llevar mejor con Cerise y Star, bueno, ella estaba bien del todo.

El día de hoy, Rainbow iba a hacerse una ecografía, Soarin estaba algo animado. Mientras tanto, Shun arreglaba cuentas con el doctor, por teléfono.

– No, no, no, no, que pizza ni que pizza, yo quiero que me tenga todo preparado para la ecografía de Rainbow – se quejó Shun – Ajá… no, no, es ahora o nunca… no, no me venga a joder de nuevo… bueno, bueno, vamo' al paso.

– ¿Qué fue? – preguntó Soarin.

– Nada, el peaso de doctor es que me quería joder, pero no lo deje – respondió Shun – Por cierto, ya ta' to' listo, nada mas falta el arcoíris.

– Perfecto, nada mas déjame hacer solo una cosita nada mas – pidió Soarin.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Shun.

– Sacar el pié de… de… del trono – respondió Soarin apenado.

– ¡Pero muchacho! ¡¿Cómo fue que sacaste eso de su lugar?! – preguntó Shun exaltado.

– No se, solo pasó – respondió Soarin.

 **Una hora después…**

– Ya estamos aquí, sáquele la foto pa' ver si es negro, blanco, azul, verde o lo que sea – exigió Shun.

– Espere un momento, esto no es una cámara digital como para hacer ese tipo de locuras que usted pretende que yo haga – informó el doctor.

– ¿Alguien pidió su opinión? – preguntó Shun de forma sarcástica.

– No, pero no es como para hacer eso – respondió el doctor.

– Mera, deja que el doctor haga su trabajo, mientras tanto tú te puedes ir a jugar al gato y al ratón – indicó Soarin.

– Pero ven acá, si yo hago eso, to' este hospital está en peligro de extinción – aseguró Shun.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vas a poner una bomba? – preguntó Soarin.

– Ganas… no me faltan – respondió Shun risueño.

– Basta, los dos se me salen de aquí – ordenó el doctor.

– ¿Mas o menos? – preguntaron Shun y Soarin al unísono.

– Se nota que ustedes dos son una amenaza aquí adentro, mejor esperen los resultados en la sala de espera, donde todo está seguro – respondió el doctor.

– Aquí como que hay un maco – murmuró Shun.

– No es ningún maco, lo que pasa es que no quiero que le pase nada a la paciente, osea, Rainbow Dash – explicó el doctor.

Sin otro remedio, ambos salen y se disponen a esperar los resultados en la sala de espera, tal y como se los ordenó el doctor. Pero la curiosidad era incontrolable, así que a cada minuto, se iban despacio para asomarse por los vidrios de la puerta. Obviamente, ellos creían que el doctor no los estaba mirando pues estaba de espalda, pero la realidad era otra, el si los podía ver y aparte de eso, también los presentía cerca.

– Los estoy viendo, siéntense y esperen – ordenó el doctor.

– Pero ven acá, ¿cómo fue que este se dio cuenta? – preguntó Shun.

– A lo mejor hay cámaras – respondió Soarin.

Después de eso, Shun y Soarin se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo y confirmaron que no había cámaras. Eso era extraño, solo tenía una explicación…

– Es un brujo – aseguró Shun con los ojos cerrados.

– Que brujo ni que brujo, eso debe ser que las carotas que tenemos se reflejan en algún lado – contradijo Soarin.

– Hermano, llévese de mi, ese doctor es un brujo – volvió Shun.

– Deja esa vaina, debe ser que nos reflejamos en algún lado y ya – volvió a contradecir Soarin.

– ¡Que es un brujo, coño! ¡Te apuesto diez dólares! – insistió Shun nuevamente.

– Ta' bien, si es así como tu dices, acepto la apuesta – se rindió Soarin.

Y así pasó, Shun y Soarin se infiltraron como pudieron para averiguar que era el doctor, ¿un humano común? O ¿un humano brujo? Con cada paso que daban, el sudor se hacía más y mas frío, la curiosidad los estaba matando poco a poco, estaban en frente del doctor cuando de repente, se dio la vuelta con una cara psicópata.

– Los vi por un espejo que tengo ahí – señaló el doctor – Ahora, por favor, si son tan amables, esperen afuera.

– ¿Viste? No era brujo na' – dijo Soarin con todo su orgullo.

– Bueno, bueno, toma tus diez dólares del Diablo – se rindió Shun.

Luego de eso, ambos se salen y esperan los famosos resultados en la sala de espera. En todo ese trayecto de tiempo, la brujita, es decir, Star; se aparece como si nada en frente de ellos. Eso si, no sin antes asustar a Shun y a Soarin y provocarles un susto que logró hacerlos saltar.

– ¿Se asustaron? – preguntó Star.

– Nooo, no, no, lo que pasa es que saltamos de la alegría por verte. Tanto así, que hasta mi amigo el enano se paró – respondió Shun.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó Star nuevamente.

– Claro que no, esta vez, casi nos sacas el corazón del tremendo susto que nos sacaste – respondió Shun matando ilusiones.

– Además de eso, avisa cuando te vayas a aparecer – pidió Soarin amablemente.

– Ajá, como digan. ¿Cómo está Rainbow Dash? – preguntó Star.

– ¿Tu que crees? No sabemos nada, el doctorcito ese no nos deja presenciar la cosa aquella – respondió Shun.

– La cosa aquella… cuidao' si no es de la suegra mía que están hablando – dijo Soarin dudoso.

– Que suegra na', me refiero así a la cosa que le están haciendo a Rainbow porque ya se me olvidó el nombre – aclaró Shun.

– Ustedes de lo que están hablando es una ecografía – aseguró Star.

– Si, eso, aunque yo no se que tienen que ver los ecos aquí si esos son sonidos – afirmó Shun.

– Pero ven acá, Shun, aquí hablando como loco, ¿dónde estaba esta brujita? Porque por lo que habíamos sido informados; ella ya no tiene limitaciones – recordó Soarin.

– Siii, pero porque ella se reveló, no porque se lo permitieron – alegó Shun.

– ¿Y ella se atrevió a hacer eso? – preguntó Soarin.

– Ay Dios Siii – respondió Shun.

– Ahhh, po' entonces se jodió – aseguró Soarin.

– ¿Y ustedes que es lo que planean? – preguntó Star.

– Y eso a ti que coño te importa, ¿eh? Donde… ¿Dónde tu estabas metida to' estos meses? – preguntó Shun ignorándola por completo.

– Yo estaba ayudando a muchas personas de aquí de RD, ahora, ya es cosa suya si quieren pensar mal de mi – respondió Star.

– Nosotros no pensamos mal, tú nos haces pensar mal – corrigió Shun.

Después de unos minutos, Rainbow salió junto con el doctor. Tal y como quería Soarin, el doctor entregó los resultados en poco tiempo. Todo iba bien, solo debían hacer lo que hicieron en el embarazo anterior. Sin más nada que hacer, se retiran a la casa, a guardar reposo para todo transcurra con total normalidad.

Cuando llegó Cerise, se le informó de todo pues últimamente se le habían estado olvidando las cosas. ¿Quién era el encargado de recordar? El pelinegro, quisiera o no, era el único que tenía paciencia.

– Entonces, ¿eso fue hoy? – preguntó Cerise.

– Si – respondió Shun.

– ¿Qué hicieron hoy? – preguntó Cerise nuevamente.

– Dios mío, ¿qué fue lo que yo te hice? – se preguntó Shun a sí mismo – Pared, ¿la puerta entró en la llave? ¡Cerise! ¡Hoy se le hizo la ecografía a Rainbow Dash!.

– Pero no me grites, que no soy sorda – se quejó Cerise.

– _Hay veces en las que te quiero matar_ – pensó Shun.

– Esos pensamientos no son buenos – dijo Star apareciendo al lado de Shun.

– Esperen un momento, si ella es la supuesta brujita, ¿por qué no le piden que cure a Rainbow? – preguntó Cerise inocentemente.

– Aguanta, aguanta – pidió Shun tomando una almohada – ¡COOOÑOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDO MAS CON ELLA! ¡AYÚDAME, BRUJITA!.

– ¿Ahora yo por que te tengo que ayudar? – preguntó Star.

– Si no me ayudas, te juro que no te voy a complacer mas con esos pensamientos carnales tuyos – respondió Shun.

– Te estas aprovechando, estas abusando de tu privilegios – aseguró Star.

– Por cierto, ¿por qué se quedó como un maniquí? – preguntó Shun.

– Yo la congelé para que no escuchara esta conversación – respondió Star.

– Óyeme, o tu me ayudas a llevarla a la clínica o no te hago mas mi diabla, digo brujita, bueno tu entiendes – advirtió Shun.

Sin otra opción, Star accedió y ayudó a Shun a llevar a Cerise a una clínica para revisar la causa del porque se le olvidaban las cosas tan seguido.

Hecho eso, descubrieron que era una cuestión temporal, un simple virus que se podía contrarrestar fácilmente con una buena alimentación.

Horas después, Shun, Soarin y Cerise estaban en la azotea de la casa, sentados en sillas de extensión. Los tres, estaban tan inmóviles como estatuas.

– Ojitos locos – aludió Soarin.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Cerise.

– Pásame la botella – pidió Soarin.

– Aquí no tienes botellas de nada – observó Cerise.

– Ahhh, ok – se rindió Soarin.

 **5 Minutos después…**

– Cerise – aludió Shun.

– Dime – respondió Cerise.

– ¿Te gustan mis tobillos? – preguntó Shun.

– Si – respondió Cerise inconscientemente.

Al escuchar tal respuesta, Shun puso cara de tragedia y horror, acompañada extrañamente de una música de terror. Otros minutos después, Cerise se había quedado dormida, dándole oportunidad a Shun y a Soarin de hacer travesuras.

– Pérate, pérate, falta el bigote – observó Shun.

– Di la verdad, te quieres agarrar la cara para ti solo, déjale algo a los pobres – se quejó Soarin.

Al día siguiente, Shun y Soarin estaban nuevamente en la azotea, pero esta vez sin la compañía de Cerise. Ambos se encontraban mirando el horizonte, pensando en las posibilidades de salir de la pobreza con solo pedírselo a Star. Pero luego recordaban que no podían aprovecharse así nada mas, las cosas llegarían con el tiempo, era lo mejor; esperar.

Cuando Rainbow despertó, las cosas se pusieron intensas para Soarin, los antojos eran masivos. Tanto así, que Shun tuvo que echarle una mano pues eran muchos antojos y ninguno fácil de complacer.

– Soarin, ven acá un momento – pidió Shun.

Como lo que Shun estaba apunto de hacer no lo debía presenciar Rainbow Dash, decidió llevarse a Soarin a la cocina para hablar con más tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Soarin.

– Mano, tengo espalda desbarata, déjame descansar – suplicó Shun.

– No, yo tengo una idea mejor – aseguró Soarin – Tu quédate aquí con Rainbow Dash que yo tengo que salir a resolver un asunto urgente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Que?! – exclamó Shun.

Los sonidos eran tan fuertes que Rainbow escuchaba todo, pero luego se dejaron de escuchar.

– Shhhh, baja la voz – replicó Soarin.

– ¡Un palo, eh! ¡Tu ere un genio! – gritó Shun en voz baja – ¿Y que yo voy a hacer con ella?.

– Mmmm, no se, entretenla, dale un masaje – respondió Soarin.

– Peeerfecto – aseguró Shun.

– Pérate, préstame ese anillo – exigió Soarin quitándole el anillo rápidamente.

– ¿Qué pasó, papá? ¿Ya nos llevamos así? – preguntó Shun.

– Solo es por unas horas, cálmate, yo lo traigo rápido – respondió Soarin.

* * *

 **Si no se quieren perder que es lo que va a hacer Soarin, pues no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que estará muy bueno. No se olviden de dejar su review si así lo desean, recuerden que eso motiva a cualquier escritor. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos la próxima.**


	7. No, esto no es bueno para Shun

**Muy buenas, sé que me he tardado, es porque no he viajado en estos últimos días y no he podido tocar mi PC puesto que la tengo que formatear para actualizarla con el Windows 7. En fin, hice lo que pude con este capítulo, ahí se los dejo…**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Justo después de que Soarin se marchara, Shun y Rainbow Dash liberaron una batalla sumamente mortal para cualquier ser humano. Ambos, se habían puesto a jugar… póker.

Para algunos les sonará descabellado, pero para otros es una cosa sumamente sería, no es cuestión de juego.

Rainbow miraba fijamente sus cartas, pensaba la movida perfecta para luego realizarla. Mientras que Shun, no paraba de sudar frío, pero aun así estaba muy pero muy atento a la siguiente movida que haría su rival.

La tención era fuerte, ambos estaban bastante concentrados, no había nada que los interrumpiera.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, Rainbow decidió hacer su movida, mientras que Shun iba poniendo una cara de tragedia al mismo paso que la embarazada movía la mano. Al soltar la carta, el pelinegro ya había adoptado la cara más horrible del mundo a causa del horror, según él.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas? La movida que acabas de hacer es ilegal en treinta y cuatro países — respondió Shun.

— Por favor, eso es mentira, solo hice lo que todo jugador haría — se defendió Rainbow Dash.

— Si, hacer trampa — murmuró Shun.

Después de eso, Rainbow se levantó con una mirada asesina y comenzó a decir un par de advertencias poco convencionales, pero bastante fáciles de entender.

— En este preciso momento, vas a dejar de ser un mal perdedor y vas a pagarme los dólares que me debes si no quieres una golpiza de Ajualakachú — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

La palabra que había pronunciado Rainbow le resultó muy extraña a Shun, por lo que decidió preguntar para asegurarse de lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que tu dijiste? — preguntó Shun.

— Ajualakachú — respondió Rainbow Dash.

— Sea lo que sea que quieres hacer, no lo vas a lograr — aseguró Shun.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— A parte de que estas atada a la mesa, yo tengo un par de almohadas que me protegerán hasta la muerte — respondió Shun.

— Eso no te protegerá — dijo Rainbow Dash levantándose como si nada.

Bien, este era el momento indicado para correr, cosa que el pelinegro empezó a hacer rápidamente sin voltear hacia atrás.

— ¡No huyas! — exclamó Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Lo siento, no oigo nada! — mintió Shun.

Era evidente que las cosas no pararía pronto, la persecución tendría al menos una hora en pie, por lo que pensaba Shun.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, Soarin se encontraba revisando varias tiendas que vendían ollas de acero inoxidable.

Todo iba normal, hasta que Star se decidió aparecer, aunque ayuda extra no le hace daño a nadie.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Star.

— Si con "Todo Bien" te refieres a sumamente cagado de miedo por tu aparición, entonces sí, todo bien — respondió Soarin.

— Y yo que pensaba que ya nos llevábamos mejor — murmuró Star.

— Mira, nuestra relación va bien, solo que aún hay un inconveniente, te apareces sin avisar — aclaró Soarin.

— Créeme, trato de controlar eso, pero aún no lo consigo — se lamentó Star — En fin, ¿qué haces por acá?.

— Buscando una olla para poder hacer una receta — respondió Soarin.

— No será, para preparar una receta — corrigió Star.

— Como tú lo digas, de igual manera quiero hacerlo — se quejó Soarin.

— Sí, claro, ¿qué olla es la que quieres? — preguntó Star.

— Una con un agujero, que quepa todo lo que yo quiera meter — respondió Soarin retrasadamente.

— Me refiero al tamaño o alguna otra característica — dijo Star un poco molesta.

— ¡AAAHHH! ¡Ya se a lo que te refieres! — gritó Soarin — Así que quiero una olla con un agujero para poder meter los ingredientes de algo… para usarlo como quiera.

 **5 Minutos después…**

— Vale, usted quiere la olla a crédito — supuso el cajero.

— No, quiero la olla que tiene el tendero — corrigió Soarin.

— Chicos, dejen de pelear y hagan lo que van a hacer de una vez — exigió Star.

— ¡No te metas! — dijeron Soarin y el cajero al unísono.

Luego de un par de intercambio de palabras, Soarin logró hacer su compra, mientras que Star se encontraba comiendo helado en un parque no muy lejano pues se había cansado de esperar al peliazul.

— En donde estará esta bruja — decía Soarin entre dientes.

— Aquí estoy, deja de divagar — indicó Star apareciendo al lado.

— Muy bien, ahora si vas a entrar en acción porque cuando estaba haciendo las paces con ese hijo de su mamá, los dedos del pie se me majaron — recordó Soarin.

— Ya eso es culpa tuya, nadie te ha mandado a pelearte con el primer idiota que vez o que aparece de la nada — reprendió Star.

Tras decir eso, un chico un tanto robusto se ofendió, por lo cual respondió de una manera no muy inteligente.

— Pues si no quieres verme, pásate al otro lado de la acera — se defendió el chico robusto.

— Y siguen bastos — murmuró Soarin volteando los ojos.

— ¿Decías? — preguntó Star.

— Nada, vamos a comprar las verduras — respondió Soarin.

Las cosas iban viento en popa con Soarin y Star, pero por parte de Rainbow y Shun, era lo contrario de alguna manera.

— EL BAÑO ES BONITO. EL BAÑO ME GUSTAAA. EL BAÑOOOO. EL BAÑO, ES PARA MEAR Y HACER POOOPOOOOO. PARA HACER POOOPOOOOO — cantaba Shun aterrorizado pues no quería que Rainbow lo encontrara.

A decir verdad, las cosas se habían puesto un poco terroríficas, demasiado desde el punto de vista de Shun.

— No puedo más… no pueeeeeedo mas — decía Shun tirando en el piso.

* * *

 **Vale, dejo el capítulo hasta aquí. Lamento que sea muy corto, lo que pasa es que unos HIJOS DE PUTA no me dejaban concentrar para poder seguir escribiendo. Lo siento, de verdad discúlpenme, será para la próxima… ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA ME LA VAN A PAGAR! Disculpenme por las palabras fuertes, es que tengo demasiada rabia encima, lo siento, nos leemos la próxima.**


	8. Star se da a conocer

**Que tal, como están, espero que bien porque yo si lo estoy xD. Como siempre, no es novedad que me tarde un año para actualizar pero bueno, al menos no me olvido de que existen, así que ahí el capítulo de hoy...**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Todo iba viento en popa con Soarin y Star Evening, pero por la parte de Shun y Rainbow... no tanto. El pelinegro se había escondido en el baño durante unos largos minutos, ya Rainbow Dash no tenía intenciones de hacerle nada, mas bien, le estaba rogando para que el chico saliera... pero tanto era el miedo, que no quería salir por nada del mundo.

— Shun, ya sal de ahí, tengo hambre — insistió Rainbow Dash una vez mas.

— No, no me puedo arriesgar — se negó Shun.

— No te voy a hacer, tengo hambre, por favor sal de ahí...

— No, de eso no estoy seguro — interrumpió Shun.

 **Mientras tanto, con Soarin y Star...**

El peliazul estaba probando un producto llamado Slap Chop que había visto en internet, la verdad era bastante práctico pero... algo malo estaba apunto de suceder.

— No estoy segura de que debas seguir haciendo eso — observó Star.

— Si voy a comprar algo, tengo que probarlo — aseguró Soarin.

— ¿Y si fuera una cosa de esas para destapar los inodoros? ¿También lo probarías? — preguntó Star.

— Aquí entre nos... si — respondió Soarin en voz baja.

— Ten cuidado, he empezado a escuchar un sonido extraño proveniente de ese Slap Chop — indicó Star.

— No te preocupes, todo estará — alegó Soarin pero entonces comenzó a sonar el dicho ruido mas fuerte — No es bueno.

Seguido de eso que dijo, el Slap Chop le explotó en la cara, dejándole dicha área totalmente negra. A causa de eso, Star estaba comenzando a reírse, mientras que Soarin tenía una cara de amargado.

Luego de eso, tomó varios Slap Chop's y los compró. Tal cosa dejó a Star sin palabras, pero bueno, debían seguir con las compras.

 **Devuelta en la casa...**

— Sal

— No

— Sal

— No

— Sal

— No

— Por favor, ya sal — pidió Rainbow Dash por enésima vez — Aloh, aloh.

Después de eso, el pelinegro accedió a salir del baño para hacerle algo de comer a Rainbow. Todo transcurrió sin problema alguno, pero Shun seguía con ese pequeño temor de acercarse hacia Rainbow Dash.

Al paso de unas horas, Soarin y Star llegaron junto con Cerise, quien cargaba las bolsas de comida y del montón de Slap Chop's.

— ¿Como la pasaron? — preguntó Soarin.

En eso, Rainbow y Shun se miran a los ojos y luego le responden al mismo tiempo.

— Hermoso, de fenómeno — dijeron Shun y Rainbow.

La respuesta no convencía, pero no era algo de que preocuparse, o al menos eso pensaba Soarin. Sin mas nada que decir, el peliazul se retiro a la cocina para por fin hacer lo que tenía planeado, aunque se corría el riesgo de quemar la cocina.

— Bien, si no me equivoco, primero va ... ¿a quien se le ocurre escribir mal en un libro de recetas? — se preguntó Soarin a sí mismo.

— Lo estas leyendo al revés — indicó Star sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Mentira — contradijo Soarin.

En eso, Star se levantó y le quitó el libro para luego darle vuelta, en efecto, estaba leyendo al revés.

— De nada — dijo Star yéndose de la cocina.

Mientras el peliazul se quemaba las cejas tratando de cocinar, Star fue a dar un paseo con Cerise.

— Entonces por eso es que estas aquí — resumió Cerise.

— Si, no tengo para donde irme y tampoco se que hacer por ahora — afirmó Star.

— Que tal salvar a esa gente que está apunto de se atropellada — indicó Cerise.

— Muy graciosa — dijo Star sin ánimos.

— No es broma — señaló Cerise.

Al ver que lo que decía Cerise era cierto, tomo cartas en el asunto. En segundos, un camión empezó a patinar y como resultado se volteó. Pero allí no acababa, el camión seguía volteado a alta velocidad. Star con uno de sus poderes, fue quitando velocidad hasta que por fin se detuvo. Rápidamente las personas que estaban cerca fueron a revisar el camión para ver si había heridos o muertos, afortunadamente, no pasó nada.

— ¡Conductor! — exclamó una de las personas.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien — respondió el mencionado conductor.

— Listo, déjenlo que se lo lleve el Diablo — dijo otro.

— ¿Así son todo el tiempo? — preguntó Star refiriéndose a la actitud.

— Si, no se por que, pero así son — respondió Cerise.

— Creo que me acabas de dar una idea — aseguró Star.

Al cabo de una media hora, Star y Cerise comenzaron recorrer la ciudad. Era bastante hermosa pero de vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna pelea, cosa que ponía mal a Star.

Sin poder aguantarse, comenzó a hacer de las de ella para ver si podía calmar la actitud tan agresiva de la gente.

— Pero déjame explicar, no es lo que piensas — trató de explicar un chica a su novia.

— Ya escuché demasiado, ya te perdoné mas de lo que debía. Una buena cachetada es lo que te mereces por... — hubiera seguido pero Star apareció en la escena, congelandola por completo.

— ¡AAAHHH! — gritó el chico.

— Mira, mira, cálmate. Ahora mismo, me vas a decir porque estaban peleando — exigió Star.

Viendo que no tenía de otra, comenzó a explicar todo, literalmente; desde que empezaron a salir. Después de toda la historia larga, se pudo descubrir que la chica era la culpable de todo pues el lo único que hacia era complacerla.

— Ya veo, tu vas a ver ahora como te soluciono ese problema — aseguró Star.

Dicho eso, Evening con sus poderes, empezó a hacer que la chica se golpeara a sí misma. Bastante sorprendente para el chico, jamas había visto algo parecido. Pero en cierto modo lo estaba disfrutando, sentía como la energía negativa se salía de su cuerpo.

Pasados dos minutos, Star volvió a congelar a la chica.

— Creo que con eso bastará, tranquilo que ella ya no recuerda ningún tipo de peleas entre ustedes — aseguró Star — Pero ten cuidado con lo que haces, la llegas a echar a perder, yo no te voy a ayudar.

Luego de eso, Star se esfumó. Estaba confirmado, eso era ángel que lo fue a ayudar. Al terminar de descongelarse, la chica no recordaba ninguna pelea, tal y como había dicho Star.

Mas tarde, Cerise y Star se fueron a un hospital. Si, se podía sentir la tristeza de algunos familiares, era realmente deprimente. Lo que no sabían ninguno de ellos, era que un ángel, literalmente, los ayudaría.

Miraron la lista de habitaciones y también el estado de los pacientes, el que le pareciera mas grave, lo iría a visitar.

Unas horas después, el secreto se descubrió, todos sabían que un ángel estaba en el hospital ayudando a los pacientes. Tal cosa llenaba de alegría a todos, tendrían la oportunidad de tener a sus seres queridos por mas tiempo.

— Star, tienes un corazón muy bueno — aseguró Cerise.

— Bueno, no se si lo tenga, técnicamente estoy muerta... pero me alegra ayudar — afirmó Star.

 **Mientras tanto en casa...**

— No, no, no, tienes que usar agua no gasolina — indicó Shun.

— ¿Y quien está usando gasolina? — preguntó Soarin pero luego se calló la boca al ver que tenía un bote de gasolina en las manos.

— Por eso no me gusta que Soarin cocine — se lamentó Rainbow Dash.

— Muchas gracias, eres "muuulamable" — reaccionó Soarin.

— Bueno, bueno, tenemos que controlar esta cocina de alguna manera, un poco mas y nos hará muffins quemados — concluyó Shun.

— Si, pero en el caso de Rainbow, será un muffin tamaño familiar — agregó Soarin.

— Tonto... no debiste hacer eso — murmuró Shun mirando con desaprobación el suelo.

En ese momento, Rainbow comenzó a perseguir a Soarin por toda la casa, de verdad que a ese ritmo parecía que Rainbow no estuviera embarazada. Mientras que Shun, solo hizo una cosa muy simpática.

— Nunca hagan esto en casa, niños — dijo Shun hablándole a la pared para luego lanzarle agua al fuego.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, la semana que viene publicare sin falta pues me voy de viaje y después de ese viaje traeré varios capítulos y quien sabe... hasta quizás traiga una historia nueva. Mientras tanto, utilizaré el siguiente hashtag (WTF? NO SE COMO SE ESCRIBE XD) Una cosa mas, el final está próximo, lo se no debo decir que haré cosas largas porque de la nada vienen muchos bloqueos mentales. En fin, estén atentos la semana que viene, habrá capítulo un pelín largo.**

 **ShunTheDemon**

 **FB/ShunTheDemon**

 **#FinDeLaAngelita**

 **BYE**


	9. Al hospital de nuevo

**YAAAYYYYY Que tal como andan, espero que bien... ¿les agarré de sorpresa? Yo se que a algunos si. Pues como lo he dicho ayer en mi página de Facebook, hoy es una actualización especial, un extra. Espero que les guste, se les quiere mucho... por cierto, un saludo a Florwis, gracias a ella se me ocurrió hacer esto... UN ABRAZO GIGANTESCO PARA TI, FLORWIS... ahora, sigamos con el capítulo...**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Después de los sucesos anteriores, Star y Cerise llegaron a la casa hablando tranquilamente hasta que vieron el desastre que abundaba en toda la casa. Oh si, era un total desastre, casi como la vida anterior de Shun.

Un poco confusas, deciden entrar para ver si encontraban el origen o el causante de tal desastre. Un par de vueltas mas, se encontraron con una Rainbow dormida en un sofá, un Soarin hablando dormido y un Shun recogiendo todo.

Era bastante raro, pocas veces al pelinegro se le daba esa cosa de limpiar. Pero es mejor tener esa rareza en el momento, que no tener nada.

— ¿Que haces? — preguntó Star.

— Limpiando — respondió Shun.

— Me refiero, a porque de la nada estas limpiando, digo, no eres conocido por hacer oficios — recordó Star.

— Muy graciosa, estos dos se cansaron de correr y terminaron durmiéndose, solo tuve el amable gesto de limpiar todo el desastre — explicó Shun — Además, te perdiste de una posible explosión.

— Lo dices con un entusiasmo, que casi me muero — comentó Star sarcásticamente.

— ¿Y no lo estas ya? — preguntó Shun en tono de burla.

— Si, claro, hazte el comediante ahora — se quejó Star.

— Perdón, lo siento, no me mates — se disculpó Shun falsamente.

— Ehhh... yo los llevaré a la habitación — dijo Cerise desapareciéndose del lugar.

— Un poco mas y da sospechas de ser una asesina en serie — observó Shun.

Luego de unos segundos, Star decidió ayudar a Shun con sus poderes, arreglando todo en segundos.

— Adivino, algo pasa y por eso no tienes tanto ánimo — supuso Shun.

— Si, aveces pienso que no debería ser... lo que soy, que debería estar en mi tumba y ya — afirmó Star.

Mientras Star se descargaba de toda esa mala energía, Octavio y Marian observaban todo. Star era buena en lo que hacia, pero aveces no la comprendían, por lo cuál aveces se ponía un poco rebelde.

— No se tu, pero yo estoy dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad — aseguró Marian.

— Yo también, pero necesito ver que mas puede hacer, solo dale unos días mas... créeme, estará lista — comentó Octavio.

Al día siguiente, Shun salió con Star a caminar un rato, pero el pelinegro tenía planes que Evening no sabía. Sin darse cuenta, pasaban por lugares que obviamente estaban en crisis, así que Shun no perdía la oportunidad de tratar de ayudar a la gente.

— ¿Que tal te funcionan los poderes? — preguntó Shun.

— A la perfección, no se para que lo preguntas — respondió Star.

— Bueno, un pajarito me dijo que tu estas aquí para ayudar a la gente — murmuró Shun — Y yo veo que estas personas necesitan ayuda.

De alguna manera, Shun logró hacer que Star se animara a ayudar. En solo horas, Star ayudo a mas de 1.854 personas, impresionante de verdad. Pero cuando ya nada parecía que iba a pasar, se topan con una escena bastante desagradable. Un tipo de al menos 57 años estaban hablando con una chica de unos 19 años, y se notaba claramente que no eran familiares ni nada por el estilo, además, se podía ver la cara de disgusto de la chica.

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? — preguntó Star.

— Mira, no se que tu estas planeando, pero mejor no hagas nada — aconsejó Shun.

— Lo siento, pero esto no se puede quedar así como si nada — se molestó Star.

— Ay no, esto no es bueno — murmuró Shun siguiéndola.

Justo cuando el tipo iba a llevarse a la chica, Star se interpuso entre los dos, mientras que Shun solo se tapaba la cara.

— ¿Que tu piensas hacer? — preguntó Star.

— Eso no te interesa — respondió el tipo pero Evening no lo dejó avanzar — Mira, quítate de mi camino.

— No seas tan cochino, ni creas que voy a dejar que te lleves a esta criatura para que le hagas cochinadas — aseguró Star.

— Tu... ¿y quien mas? — preguntó el tipo.

En eso, el pelinegro se acercó, obviamente no iba a dejar que ese desgraciado le hiciera nada... está muerta técnicamente, pero de igual modo.

— Yo, papá, deja a la chamaquita en paz — le ordenó Shun al tipo, quien se empezó a reír — No es un juego, déjala.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos se iba a apartar, el sujeto sacó una pistola y le apuntó a Shun. Sin mediar palabras, disparó, pero Star usó uno de sus poderes y detuvo las balas en el aire.

— abre los ojos — pidió Star.

— Ay... ¿ya estoy muerto? — preguntó Shun.

— No, tu estas vivito y coleando — respondió Star.

Al presenciar tal cosa, el tipo suelta a la chica y también suelta el arma.

— Co-co-como ...

— Lárgate antes de que te pase algo peor — ordenó Star tumbando las balas, haciendo que cayeran en el suelo.

— Si-si-si... claro — se despidió el tipo y se desapareció del mapa.

— Gracias, enserio, gracias — agradeció la chica.

— No es nada, no podía dejar que te hicieran eso — aseguró Star.

 **Mientras tanto, en la casa...**

Soarin se había despertado, Rainbow aún seguía dormida así que aprovechó para hacer el desayuno. Pensaba en buscar a Shun, pero notó que no estaba así que decidió hacerlo solo, aunque esta vez con mas cuidado.

Un par de horas después, Shun y Star se aparecen en la casa, junto con cierto temor de que algo malo ocurriera.

— Tu derecha, yo izquierda — indicó Shun.

Luego de eso, ambos se separaron para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Al paso de unos segundos, Shun encontró a Soarin y se le puso justo al lado. Soarin en lo que volteó, saltó y botó un montón de harina y luego fingió que no se había asustado.

— ¿Que haces? — preguntó Shun.

— ¿Tu que crees? Cocinando — respondió Soarin.

— Sabes que para eso necesitas licencia, no queremos salir heridos — bromeó Shun.

— Y dale la burra al trigo, hombre, ¿no te cansas de fastidiarme? — preguntó Soarin.

— La verdad no, aveces metes la pata hasta el fondo como nadie mas lo hace — respondió Shun serenamente.

— Anda a cagar — se molestó Soarin.

Al medio día, Soarin y Shun decidieron salir para buscar unas cosas, la verdad es que no especificaron nada así que era un completo misterio. Cuando llegaron al lugar acordado, se discutió el plan y luego comenzaron a actuar.

— Yo chino, tu colombiano — observó Soarin.

— _Idiota_ — pensó Shun.

— ¿Que se supone que quieren ustedes dos? — preguntó el guardaespaldas.

— Foto denuda de yeilou — respondió Soarin.

— ¡Ajajajajaja! Lo que mi socio quiso decir es que le queremos hacer una entrevista a Jennifer Lopez — interrumpió Shun.

— No los dejare pasar... a menos que hagan el baile de la gallina — aseguró el guardaespaldas.

Después de hacer el mencionado baile, Shun y Soarin lograron entrar al camerino de la artista sin problemas. Ahora, la cosa es: ¿Para que?

— Que humillante — se quejó Shun en voz baja.

— Tranquilízate, nadie mas te vio — recordó Soarin.

— Ese no es el problema, se trata de orgullo — alegó Shun.

— Si, claro — dijo Soarin sin importancia.

Al cabo de unas horas, obtuvieron lo que querían, información sobre sus proyectos, etc. Sin mas nada que hacer, fueron y vendieron la información, total, J Lo les dio permiso para hacerlo. Después de eso, ambos se retiraron a la casa.

Estando allí, comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa que les venía a la mente, de verdad que estaban bastante aburridos.

— Nos pagaron bien, es suficiente para pagar los gastos cuando Rainbow de a luz nuevamente — aseguró Soarin.

— Hablando de niños, no haz pasado mucho tiempo con tus hijos — agregó Shun.

— Lo se, esto me tiene ocupado, no tengo tiempo para casi nada, me volveré un anciano rápidamente — se lamentó Soarin.

— No te preocupes, hombre, el tiempo pasa volando pero no es para tanto — consoló Shun.

 **Un tiempo después...**

— ¡Rápido, la tenemos que llevar al hospital! — exclamó Soarin.

— ¿Perdón? Es tu mujer, no la mía — se negó Shun mirándose en un espejo.

— ¿Que fue lo que tu dijiste? — preguntó Soarin.

— Ta' bien, ta' bien, vamo' allá — se rindió Shun.

— Óyeme... esa barba estilo J Quiles te queda genial — observó Soarin.

— ¿Cierto? Trabajé mucho para poder lograr hacer el mismo corte — aseguró Shun.

— Ehhh, disculpen, pero ¡ESTOY APUNTO DE DAR A LUZ! — gritó Rainbow Dash.

— Ay, mamá, se me había olvidado — corrió Soarin.

— Tebokan — mencionó Shun.

— Cállate — ordenó Soarin.

* * *

 **Muy bien, queridos lectores fantasmas y no fantasmas, estoy ha sido todo por esta semana. Recuerden que la semana que viene actualizo el lunes sin falta, está verificado igual que mi página de Facebook en mis sueños.**

 **Si lo desean, me pueden acosar en mis redes sociales:**

 **En Twitter, Facebook y YouTube (aunque no he subido ningún vídeo xD)**

 **Tengo el mismo sensual nombre: "ShunTheDemon"**

 **Nos leemos el lunes**

 **#FinDeLaAngelitaComingSoon**

 **Link de Tebokan: profile_**


	10. Pasa el tiempo, Shun vuelve a sufrir

**Y Aquí estoy, como lo dije, hoy actualización. Va bien la votación pero creo que la tendré que extender por que hay empate, si quieren votar, vayan a mi perfil y busquen: Chikoz Rudoz vs Chikoz y Chikaz. Recuerda, es gratis. Sin mas nada que decir, ahí les dejo el capítulo... creo que esto va a estallar.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Ya en el hospital, Shun y Soarin se quedan en la sala de espera pues aun no podían dejar pasar a nadie mas que al personal capacitado para estar en un parto. El tiempo se hizo eterno, ambos ya no encontraban que hacer, sobre todo el pelinegro. Pero eso duró un tiempo hasta que se le ocurrió hacerle una bromita no muy agradable al peliazul.

A Shun se le ocurrió sacar lo que parecían ser dos preservativos y se los enseñó a Soarin, quien quedó un poco confundido.

— ¿Eso es para que? — preguntó Soarin.

— Ya sabes, se responsable — respondió Shun.

— Muy gracioso — dijo Soarin un poco molesto antes de irse.

— A bueno, ya se me molesto — murmuró Shun.

Al paso de unos minutos, Cerise y Star aparecieron en el hospital. Soarin por alguna razón estaba preocupado, nadie sabía la razón.

Después de unas largas horas, dejan pasar a Soarin para que pueda ver a sus hijos. Eran bastante parecidos a Rainbow y obviamente a el, casi los mismos rasgos que los primeros hijos que vio nacer.

— Felicidades, Soarin, nuevamente eres padre — felicitó Shun pero Soarin aún seguía preocupado.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Cerise.

Luego de eso, Soarin reaccionó por fin.

— Si, si... estoy bien — respondió Soarin.

Al día siguiente, todos estaben de vuelta en casa, Rainbow se fue a dormir un poco, toda esa cosa del parto la dejo agotada. Cerise se había ido a hacer las compras, Star se quedó en la azotea pensando en que hacer. Por la parte de Soarin, aún seguía con la misma cara de preocupación. No, ya no podía mas, Shun decidió sacarle todo al peliazul con el fin de poderlo ayudar.

— ¿Que te pasa? Te he notado así desde ayer — preguntó Shun.

— Es que ya no tengo dinero y tengo que mantener a Rainbow y a mis cuatro hijos — respondió Soarin sin poder contenerse.

Después de escuchar la respuesta, a Shun se le pasó una idea por la mente así que decidió hablar con unos viejos amigos para comenzar a generar ingresos.

— Bien, Soarin, yo te al rato te hablo, tengo que hacer negocios — anunció Shun.

Durante casi toda la mañana, Shun estuvo "trabajando" para llevar dinero a la casa. Star ya no soportaba el misterio y decidió averiguar en donde estaba metido el pelinegro. Al paso de un rato, lo consiguió en un estudio de grabación. Sin miedo a nada, la angelita se apareció al lado de el pero nadie mas la podía. Entonces, ¿cuan grande sería el susto que se llevó Shun? Debió haber sido grande, muy grande.

— ¿Desde cuando estas aquí? — preguntó Shun.

— Hace unos segundos — respondió Star.

— Esto es el colmo contigo, de verdad que a ti te encanta hacerme mierda cada vez que te apareces — se quejó Shun.

— Deja de quejarte, sabes que te gusta — alegó Star — ¿Que estas haciendo?.

— Produciendo un par de pistas y luego me van a pagar en efectivo — respondió Shun sin quitar la visa de la computadora.

— Ya veo, estas ayudando a Soarin — supuso Star.

— ¿Como tu sabes eso? — preguntó Shun.

— Yo escuche todo, debo decir que es muy amable de tu parte — respondió Star.

— Debo hacerlo, somos como hermanos — recordó Shun.

Ante eso, Star puso una expresión adorable. Por parte de Shun, solo hubo un ligero rubor. Mas tarde ese mismo día, Shun llega extrañamente con una maleta. Soarin no se había dado cuenta así que no se movía de donde estaba, pero lo que no sabía, era que las cosas estaban apunto de cambiar.

— ¿Que haces con esa maleta? — preguntó Soarin sin animos.

— Pues, aquí estoy transportando mas de novecientos cincuenta millones de dólares — respondió Shun — Nada mal.

— Shun... me sorprendes, no me lo esperaba del todo de ti — confesó Soarin.

— Me ofendes, pero puedo vivir con eso — aseguró Shun.

 **Un tiempo después...**

— Arcoiris, ven acá — ordenó Shun.

— Ño — se negó una de las hijas de Soarin.

Ante esa negación, Shun se levantó y comenzó a perseguirla por toda la casa. Mientras eso ocurría, los otros tres hijos que al parecer eran un poco mas maduros estaban observando el cielo.

— Su tio Shun ¿donde esta? — preguntó Soarin.

— Persiguiendo a Rainbow Star — respondió Shining Star, la otra hija de Soarin y Rainbow.

Soarin sin apuro alguno, comenzó a buscar a Shun y a Rainbow Star. No sería difícil, todo el tiempo en esas persecuciones siempre había ruido, encontrarlos no sería problema.

— _No, eso es un disco platino... noooooo_ — se escuchó desde la habitación de Shun.

— Rainbow Star, por favor no lo hagas sufrir, ya bastante tiene con esa cara — aseguró Soarin.

Después de eso, RS dejó en paz la pieza preciada de Shun y se fue con su papá.

— En un día de estos, terminaré atando a esa muchacha a la pata de la cama — murmuró Shun.

En eso, Warrior Snow, el primer hijo varon de Soarin hace acto de presencia en la habitación.

— Se como te sientes, tenemos que unir fuerzas — aseguró Snow.

— Te recuerdo que es tu hermana, no un villano de película — se lamentó Shun.

— Ese es el problema, ese es el problema — susurró Snow.

Mientras Rainbow Dash hacia el desayuno, Soarin Junior comenzó a leer un montón de libros sin razón alguna... o eso era lo que se podía pensar.

— ¿Por que de pronto tantos libros? — preguntó Soarin padre.

— Estoy buscando una direccion de manicomios, pero no la consigo — respondió Soarin J.

— Aún estas joven para pensar en eso, hazme el favor y ve con tu tío y te haces el tonto — ordenó Soarin P.

— Mera, gobernao, las tonterias no se comparten... — decía Shun pero luego reaccionó — Quise decir... a la mierda, no dije nada.

— ¡El desayuno está listo! — exclamó Rainbow Dash desde la cocina.

Al principio, todo transcurrió con normalidad, pero cuando todos terminaron de comer... las cosas se tornaron horribles para Shun. Todos se fueron retirando tranquilamente de la mesa, pero el pelinegro no pudo pues Rainbow Dash lo sujeto del brazo con una fuerza inimaginable.

— Tu no vas a ningún lado — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Que te pasa? — preguntó Shun.

— ¿Recuerdas el juego que no quisiste terminar? Pues, hoy voy a cobrar esa falta — respondió Rainbow Dash.

— No... el baño no, no de nuevo... no... el baño otra vez no — murmuró Shun.

* * *

 **Ok, esto es todo en esta oportunidad. Para el siguiente capítulo, habrá mas humor, eso si, no tengo fecha para eso así que no se vayan a molestar conmigo. ¡AH! No fue tan largo porque me prestaron la pc mas o menos tarde, esto fue todo lo que pude escribir por ahora.**

 **#FinDeLaAngelitaComingSoon**

 **#TeamChikozRudoz**

 **#TeamChikozYChikaz**

 **#VotenAunTienenTiempo**

 **WUAAAIOOOO**


	11. La dulce venganza de Rainbow

**Que talco, aquí estoy de nuevo. Me tarde pues tuve muchos problemas técnicos, pero aquí estoy de nuevo para entregarles el cap número 11.. creo.**

* * *

Cuando Rainbow y Shun se quedaron solos, la venganza de Rainbow se puso en marcha.

— Tranquilo, lo bueno comenzará cuando estemos realmente solos — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— _Esto no es bueno_ — pensó Shun.

Al principio no paso nada, pero Rainbow decidió adelantar su venganza haciendo que el pelinegro lavara los platos. Bien, no fue algo difícil ni peligroso, pero era una clara señal de que algo malo pasaría.

Al paso de las horas, Soarin decidió salir con sus hijos, dejando solos a Rainbow y a Shun... eso era el fin.

— Muy bien, Shuncito, llego la hora de mi venganza — anunció Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa malvada.

— Ay no... mamá, te juro que no veo mas cosas explicitas, pero por favor, no me hagas nada malo — rogó Shun.

 **Un rato después...**

Increíblemente, Rainbow tenía a Shun echándose agua fría sin parar en el patio trasero. Si, era un castigo sumamente feo para el pobre pelinegro.

— Buahh! ... Ya? — preguntó Shun.

— Claro... que no — respondió Rainbow Dash — Aun faltan mas cosas.

Después de esa respuesta, Shun comenzó a soltar lágrimas diminutas de lamento. Unos minutos mas tarde, Rainbow puso a Shun a limpiar toda la casa, de arriba a abajo. Luego de eso, lo obligó a que le diera un masaje.

— Rainbow, por favor, dime que esto es lo último — pidió Shun.

— Lo siento, pero esto es solo la mitad — respondió Rainbow Dash.

Justo después de eso, Shun decidió revelarse y darle batalla a la chica de cabello arcoiris. Si bien Rainbow estaba relajada por el masaje, no tendría tiempo para reaccionar rápidamente al ataque, así que el pelinegro vio la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

Primero fingió que iba a buscar algo, eso era cierto, ¿pero que traería? Lo segundo fue ponerse en frente de ella...

— ¿Que haces? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo — respondió Shun lanzandole un bote de mayonesa.

Cuando Rainbow recibió toda la mayonesa en la cara, esta se paro con ganas de matar al pelinegro. Oh si, esto era la guerra. Ambos se comenzaron a perseguir como si fueran niños pequeños, la verdad bastante inmadurez rondaba por la casa.

— Detente — ordenó Rainbow Dash.

— Jamás — se negó Shun.

Mientras las cosas iban de una manera algo no muy usual en la casa, Soarin la estaba pasando de maravilla con sus hijos... bueno, casi de maravilla.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Dame tu poder! — exclamó Snow.

— No estamos en una película — recordó Soarin P.

— Silencio, hombre mal vestido — dijo Snow para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

— _Este niño ya tomo mucha azúcar_ — pensó Soarin P.

En eso, Soarin cargó a Snow hasta su auto, pero no si antes escuchar unas excusas extrañas.

— ¡No me pueden hacer esto! ¡Yo soy el presidente! ¡Mi padre se quedará calvo! ¡Las hamburguesas ven el futuro! — fue lo que se escuchó por parte de Snow.

Después de eso, Soarin le hizo una sola pregunta a los tres hijos que aún tenía en pié sin efectos de nada.

— Si alguien mas está como Snow, eso es lo que les espera — señaló Soarin.

— No, estamos bien — aseguraron Rainbow Star, Shining Star y Soarin J al mismo tiempo.

Mas tarde, Star Evening aparece para entretener a los hijos de Soarin, menos a Snow ya que estaba dormido. La verdad era que con Star la pasaban bien, aún mas que con Cerise. Al caer la noche, todos se retiraron hacia la casa, lo que no esperaban era la tremenda guerra que tenían Shun y Rainbow Dash.

— No... tu rindete y estaremos en paz — aseguró Shun.

— Luigi — mencionó Soarin.

— ¡Que! — exclamó Shun.

Pero para mala suerte del pelinegro, Rainbow actuó con rapidez y se le montó encima, inmovilizándolo por completo. Aún así, no era suficiente, así que decidió llevarlo al baño arrastrado por la oreja.

— ¡AHHH! Cacao, cacao, cacao — decía Shun una y otra vez pero era inútil.

— No importa cuantas veces digas cacao, de esta no te salvas — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— ¡NOOO! Ayuda, me va a meter en la poceta — gritó Shun desde adentro.

 **Una hora mas tarde...**

— Buh, buh, buh... ya, paralo ahí — pidió Shun.

— No — se negó Rainbow Dash.

— Auhhhh aaghhhhh... yaaaaa! — volvió a pedir Shun.

— Que no — siguió negándose Rainbow Dash.

Durante casi toda la noche, el pobre Shun sufrió a manos de Rainbow Dash. Por suerte, llegó un punto en que Rainbow se cansó y dejó de vengarse. Ella se fue a dormir, mientras que el pelinegro subió a la azotea para intentar suicidarse.

— Ni lo pienses — recomendó Star.

— Ahora te harás el ángel — supuso Shun.

— Ya soy un ángel — recordó Star.

— No debí escapar de mi destino — dijo Shun mirando el cielo.

— Tarde o temprano tendrías que pasar por eso — aseguró Star.

Al escuchar eso, Shun gira la cabeza lenta y perturbadoramente hacia Star, quien al ver tal cosa se asusta un poco.

— Corre porque este monigote de San Juan de Dios te va agarrar y te va a majar — amenazó Shun.

Al siguiente día, todos se levantaron y se encontraron a Shun, que estaba sentado en una silla inmóvil, realmente se veía un poco terrorífico.

— Shun, vamos a dar un vuelta — anunció Soarin.

Pero no reaccionaba, parecía un maniquí. Luego decidió intentar otra vez, pero seguía sin moverse... ¿que le pasaba?.

— Shun, reacciona, vamos a dar una vuelta...

— No quiero — respondió Shun inesperadamente asustando a todos.

— Hombre, te va a gustar — aseguró Soarin.

— Bueeeehhh.. — dijo Shun para luego irse al baño.

Horas mas tarde, Shun y Soarin salieron a dar un paseo. Si, eso era algo que no hacían a gusto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero gracias a Star Evening, la vida les dio otra oportunidad. Ahora, ambos gozaban de una buena cantidad de dinero, pero seguían humildes como siempre.

Sin nada en mente, decidieron entrar a una terminal de autobuses, ninguno de los dos sabía para que, solo entraron. Justo después de pedir dos cafés, notan que un asalto se está llevando a cabo, por lo cuál deciden ir a ayudar.

— Dame el fullío bolso si no quieres que te explote el casco — amenazó el asaltante.

— Mera, ven acá ... suelta la pistolita esa, vete por donde viniste o si no vamos a tener problemas — alegó Shun.

— Pírate de aquí si no quieres un balazo tu también — se negó el asaltante de manera agresiva.

Ante eso, Shun comienza a acercarse, pero el asaltante se percata de eso... esto era malo. Sin otra alternativa, el criminal dispara, pero increíblemente las balas se detienen en el aire.

— Tu, tu, tu, tu.. tu ere un brujo — tartamudeó el asaltante.

Mientras el criminal estaba muerto del miedo, Star le dijo a Shun que tumbara las balas. Con un poco de curiosidad, Shun toca las balas y estas caen al suelo como si nada. Al criminal no le gustó nada eso, verdaderamente estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer.

— Yo, yo, yo, yo.. yo solo estaba relajando, esto es un mal entendido...

— ¡Manos arriba! — exclamó un policía detrás del criminal.

Sin mas remedio, el asaltante se rinde, dejando que los demás oficiales hicieran su trabajo.

— Felicidades y muchas gracias, teníamos tiempo persiguiendo a este criminal, era el mas peligroso del país — felicitó el policía — Le gustaría formar parte de nuestro equipo de oficiales, necesitamos personas como usted.

— ¿Como yo? ¿Como que como yo? — preguntó Shun — Mire que yo no estoy presto pa' violaciones.

— Nada de eso, cuando dije como usted, me refería a la valentía — respondió el policía.

Ante tal oferta, Shun lo pensó un momento y después tomo su importante decisión.

— Si, oficial, acepto su ofrecimiento — respondió Shun.

— Perfecto, mañana a primera hora preséntese en la jefatura y se le entregará lo esencial para que inicie su trabajo — indicó el policía.

Después de que todos los oficiales se marcharon, Soarin reaccionó.

— ¿Acaso oí bien? — preguntó Soarin.

— Si, soy policía ahora — respondió Shun sin interés.

— No me esperaba eso de ti — murmuró Soarin.

— Ni yo tampoco — aseguró Shun — Volveré.

Luego de ese "volveré", Shun se había desaparecido, tal y como si hubiera sido humo de carro. Y lo mas impactante, era que estaba solo, nadie lo rodeaba, nadie estaba en la terminal... soledad absoluta.

— Si, claro, háganle la broma a Soarin, el que nunca se vengará porque es un niño bien — se quejó Soarin mientras caminaba.

En eso, notó que alguien estaba cerca de donde estaba el, no lo podía ver pero si oír. Claramente era extraño, pero cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia atrás, choca de espalda con la persona que estaba escuchando.

— ¡AAAHHHHJAAAAAHHHH! — gritaron Soarin y Cerise.

— Coño... ¿que tu hace aquí? — preguntó Soarin — Casi me matas del susto.

— ¿Casi te mato? Mira quien habla — se quejó Cerise — Yo andaba por acá porque me había perdido, tomé la dirección correcta.

— Y dices que eres de nuestra familia — cuestionó Soarin.

— Yo no soy Dominicana — recordó Cerise.

— Ah si es verdad que tu eres... ¿de donde? — preguntó Soarin.

Al atardecer, Shun regresó a la casa. Obviamente tenía que darle una explicación a alguien, si, Soarin estaba muy confundido.

— ¿Donde tu estabas? Mira que me dejaste bien solo y un espanto me salió — recordó Soarin.

— Andaba comiendo, el espanto es aquel que esta senta'o ¿verdad? — preguntó Shun.

— ¿Que comes que adivinas? En fin, eso se quedó to' solo — respondió Soarin.

— Ya era hora de la cerradera — aclaró Shun.

— ¿Y es que acaso hoy es domingo? — preguntó Soarin.

— Si — respondió Shun.

Después de escuchar la respuesta, comenzó a recordar lo que Snow había dicho antes de ser llevado al carro.

— ¿Sera que ya me estoy poniendo viejo? — se preguntó Soarin a si mismo.

— Ya te lo dije, papá, Tebokan Tebokan — mencionó Shun.

— Y dale — murmuró Soarin.

* * *

 **Bueno, señores, hasta aquí yo dejo este capítulo... si, es verdad, andaba sin ideas para aquí les deje algo que salió del horno. Si gustan, ya saben, reviews, redes sociales en el perfil. Anuncio que ya las votaciones están cerradas, la historia ganadora es: "Musica Y Aventura". Próximamente será publicada por acá, por este mismo canal, a diferentes horas... coño eso no quedó bien... ay vamos.**

 **#FinDeLaAngelitaComingSoon**

 **#MusicaYAventuraComingSoon**

 **#CapítulosNuevosComingSoon**

 **#MusicaNuevaComingSoon**

 **#NuevasRisasComingSoon**

 **#TirenseUnPedoComingSoon ... bueno, eso no jeje.**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**


	12. Libertad

**Navidad, navidad, linda na… esperen un momento, todavía no toca eso. Si, solo era una pequeña broma, espero que estén bien… yo si lo estoy, pero también agradecido con las personas que se toman la molestia de leer estas historias tan locas que yo escribo, un millón de gracias.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

 **Días después…**

— _Soy libre, soy libre, como un ave_ — se escuchaba desde afuera de la casa.

Soarin estaba escuchando toda esa canción pero tenía miedo de preguntar porque la voz era de Shun. Ya le bastaba que sus 4 hijos fueran un total desastre, no soportaría que el pelinegro se convirtiera en una explosión masiva.

— Dímelo, dímelo dímelo dímelo, que lo que contigo, azulado — saludó Shun.

— Aquí, con miedo de preguntar — contestó Soarin.

— Bueno, yo te voy a ahorrar ese trabajo tan difícil para ti — aseguró Shun con una sonrisa — Si te extraña el porque estaba cantando eso, es porque nunca lo habías escuchado. En fin, estaba cantando eso porque en la jefatura decidieron que solo me llamarían cuando surgieran asuntos súper importantes.

— Ya veo, así que tu…

— Así es, mi querido hermano del alma, así que no me cruces los cables porque soy una bomba — interrumpió Shun.

En lo que Soarin terminó de escuchar tragó saliva, algo estaba apunto de pasar y el no quería estar presente… pero así eran las cosas.

— ¡Snow! — exclamó Shun por toda la casa.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, el pequeño muchacho salió como si fuera un militar.

— Si, señor — contestó Snow.

— No, no, no… eso está planeado para la próxima semana, hoy vamos a dar una vuelta — aclaró Shun.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costó ponerme este traje? — preguntó Snow retóricamente.

— Ni siquiera cinco minutos — respondió Shun de todas maneras.

Después de eso, Snow se cambió de ropa y se fue con Shun a dar la supuesta vuelta. En realidad iban al aeropuerto, Cerise se iba de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo, todos ya se habían despedido menos ellos dos.

Ya estando allí, se encontraron a Cerise esperando su turno para abordar el avión.

— ¡Snow! — exclamó Cerise al ver al chico.

— Diría que es tierno si no te conociera — comentó Shun.

— Claro, tu como siempre, el témpano de hielo — observó Cerise.

— No es mi culpa que te hayas curado del todo — bromeó Shun.

— Idiota — murmuró Cerise con una sonrisa.

Shun en ese momento sintió que le estaban tocando algo por la parte trasera, si, en ese momento descubrió quien era.

— Ya te he dicho que ahí no se toca — recordó Shun.

— Deja de quejarte, sabes que te gusta — bromeó Star haciéndose visible.

— Claro que no — contradijo Shun.

Después de despedirse, cada quien siguió su camino. Solo había una cosa, Shun estaba con Star y Snow… parecía buena combinación pero no lo era.

Durante todo el día fueron locuras tras locuras, hasta que llegó la noche. Al llegar a la casa, Snow se fue a dormir, estaba totalmente exhausto.

En cuanto a Shun y Star, ambos se quedaron hablando para pasar el tiempo. Star se notaba algo desanimada y nerviosa, no era normal en ella.

— ¿Has escuchado de los amores imposibles? — preguntó Star.

— _Pero que directa eres, pudiste haber ingeniado algo que lo disfrazara pero no lo hiciste, tú quieres matarme_ — pensó Shun para luego responder — Si, si he escuchado de eso.

— Bueno, creo que algo similar me pasa — confesó Star — Verás, las veces que no he estado aquí, había sido porque Octavio y Marian me estaban hablando sobre mi estancia aquí en República Dominicana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te quieren cambiar de lugar? — preguntó Shun.

— Si… pero no me quiero ir… estoy bien aquí — respondió Star levemente sonrojada.

— Entiendo, no puedes negarte porque sino te hacen algo similar al destierro y esas cosas — supuso Shun.

— Algo así… la cosa es… que no me quiero ir… por ti — dijo Star mirando hacia otro lado.

— Star… tu lo que me estas diciendo es que…

— Lo siento, me están llamando, ahora vuelvo — interrumpió Star.

Octavio había llamado a Star, se notaba que no era para nada bueno. En lo que Star hizo acto de presencia, le dijo lo que pensaba sobre lo que le dijo a Shun.

— No entiendo que es lo que te pasa, Evening, tu trabajo era simple… ¿para que te empeñas en hacerlo difícil? — preguntó Octavio.

— Tu no entiendes, tu no tienes sentimientos, tu no tienes nada — respondió Star — A ti lo único que te interesa es tu puesto de superioridad a los demás.

— No es eso, es que tu trabajo era hacer una cosa y tú, estas haciendo otra. ¿Cuándo has escuchado que un ángel se enamore de un simple mortal? ¡Nunca! — reprendió Octavio — Además, no vale la pena que te estés enamorando de alguien como el, creo que darte este puesto fue un error.

En ese momento, Star casi derrama una lágrima, pero inesperadamente unos ángeles aparecen de la nada.

— Octavio, una autoridad superior ha decidido que tu ya no eres digno del puesto que en este momento tienes asignado. Se te ha ordenado, que abandones por completo este puesto y se lo des a Marian — explicó uno de los ángeles.

— ¿Pero como? ¿Hay una autoridad superior a mí? — preguntó Octavio.

— Oh, si que la hay y está muy furiosa contigo por como has tratado a Star Evening. Algo me dice que te metiste en problemas — respondió el segundo ángel.

Sin mas nada que hacer, Octavio recoge sus cosas y se retira junto con lo ángeles. Como era de esperarse, Marian tomó el puesto de Octavio con mucho gusto.

— Por favor, no te pongas como ese gruñón — pidió Star.

— Jajaja, por favor, yo no soy así — aseguró Marian — Es mas, te daré una sorpresa.

En ese momento, Marian sacó una carpeta con el expediente de Star. Tomó una hoja y la lleno de arriba a abajo.

— Esto, es una hoja que dice lo siguiente — anunció Marian — Star Evening, tomando en cuenta que todos los trabajos que has hecho han sido exitosos, yo, Marian, he tomado la decisión de convertirte en un ser híbrido para que disfrutes tu vida como te plazca.

Después de escuchar eso, Star se emocionó pero a la vez se confundió.

— Espérate ahí, ¿cuando dices híbrido te refieres a que soy una mitad de algo y otra mitad de otra cosa? — preguntó Star.

— En parte, si. No se como lo entendiste, pero te lo diré de manera que entiendas… enserio, tienes que aprenderte las maneras de hablar — bromeó Marian — Tu, ahora eres mitad mortal y mitad ángel. Osea, que estas viva, pero tienes una que otra ventaja que tienen los ángeles.

— Ajá… aparecer cosas de la nada…

— Si — interrumpió Marian.

— Actuar en situaciones peligrosas…

— Si, entre otras cosas, ahora ve a disfrutar tu vida ya no tienes que hacer nada, solo cuando se necesario. Niña, solo ve a ser tu misma — exigió Marian.

— Ay, gracias, gracias, gracias, te quiero mucho — agradeció Star para luego tele-transportarse.

— Que muchacha tan simpática — murmuró Marian para luego hacer su trabajo.

En lo que Star apareció nuevamente en la casa, no encontraba como decirle lo que había pasado a Shun.

Bueno, estaba mas nerviosa que antes, no solo quería ser su novia… ahora quería ser la madre de sus hijos. Solo faltaba decírselo, cosa que se le hacía un poco difícil pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar el pelinegro.

— Shun, no se como decirte esto, simplemente… es… ¡Ahhh! — gritó Star de la felicidad.

— Mera, pero, no creo que sea tan difícil — aseguró Shun con una sonrisa.

El ya se imaginaba más o menos lo que iba a decir, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

— Bueno, aquí voy — dijo Star tomando aire — A Octavio al fin le quitaron el puesto en el que estaba, Marian se hizo cargo ahora de ese lugar y no solo eso, me hizo híbrida.

— Mmm, en español — pidió Shun.

— Que ahora soy mitad mortal y mitad ángel — aclaró Star — Además, que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

— Bueno, me alegro por ti… ahora no tengo impedimento para hacer esto — dijo Shun tomando a Star y dándole un beso en la boca.

Ella se sonrojó bastante, prácticamente Shun le había leído la mente de alguna manera.

— Esto significa que me estas pidiendo que…

— Si, es exactamente eso — afirmó Shun.

— Pues en ese caso, te digo que si — susurró Star para luego recibir otro beso de Shun.

 _My Baby Boo Oh Oh_

 _Tu loca conmigo, yo loco con ella_

 _Es My Baby Boo Oh Oh_

 _Me dice: "Solo_ _contigo_ _he visto las_ _estrellas_ _"_

 _My Baby Boo Oh Oh_

 _Tu loca conmigo, yo loco con ella_

 _Es My Baby Boo Oh Oh_

 _Me dice: "Solo_ _contigo_ _he visto las_ _estrellas_ _"_

* * *

 **Ay que boneto, el amor, el amor. Ok, soné un pelo cursi, pero es la verdad… siempre me pongo así, no se, me guta el romance. En fin, ya se acerca el final, no se lo pierdan… ta' bueno eto, ta' bueno eto.**

 **#FinDeLaAngelitaComingSoon**

 **#UnAmorInevitableNuevaHistoria**

 **#MasCapítulosShun**

 **#NuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#MatangoLaLiga**

 **BYE BYE Nos leemos luego**


	13. Premios

**Ooooh, mami… muévelo, muévelo… disculpen, estaba viendo Fernanfloo pero bueno eso es arena de otro costal, tal y como dijo la abuela Smith una vez.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Ahora que Star Evening era libre como un ave, ella se dispuso a hacer lo que siempre ha querido, tener una familia en la cual si la quisieran.

Claro, a veces utilizaba sus poderes para una que otra cosa, pero no como antes. Lo que si era innegable era el amor que sentía por Shun. ¿Quién lo diría? Un humano corriente y un humano híbrido, que rara mezcla pero así eran las cosas.

— ¿En que piensas? — preguntó Star.

— En que deje a Snow debajo de la mesa — respondió Shun sin quitar la visa del cielo.

Star pensó que había oído mal así que se fue a asegurarse de donde estaba Snow… en efecto, Snow estaba debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — preguntó Star.

— El tío Shun me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que el presidente Obama me llamara — respondió Snow inocentemente.

— _El se lo buscó_ — dijo Shun desde afuera.

— Sal de ahí — ordenó Star entre risas.

Mas tarde, Shun estaba haciendo una larga lista de cosas pues dentro de poco iría a pasear a dos de los hijos de Soarin y Rainbow.

Soarin debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero el solo tenía ganas de pasar un buen rato con su esposa, Rainbow Dash. Ese hombre no ha aprendido la lección, aún quiere más responsabilidad.

— Anda, no me dejes así de caliente — rogó Soarin.

— Soarin, los besos están bien, también esos chupetones pero a ti no te gusta usar preservativo — recordó Rainbow Dash — ¿Acaso quieres mas hijos?.

— Si eso me garantiza que tendré placer en el proceso, entonces si — respondió Soarin.

— Claro, como tú no eres el que pasa por esos antojos y dolores insoportables no te interesa tener más hijos — se quejó Rainbow Dash — Pues no, no tendrás más sexo hasta que reflexiones. ¿Me quieres castigar y hacerme todas esas cosas? Usa preservativo, no te cuesta nada.

— Claro que si… no se siente igual — chilló Soarin.

— ¡Vete de aquí! — ordenó Rainbow Dash lanzándole una chancla en el trasero.

— Oye, para la próxima asegúrense de ser más discretos al momento de hablar de esas cosas — aconsejó Shun disimulando las risas.

— Cállate — fue lo único que dijo Soarin por lo molesto que estaba.

Minutos después, Soarin y Shun estaban en el parque paseando a los niños. Pero alguien seguía molesto porque no tuvo sexo, pobre Soarin, tan bien que se porta.

— No te achicopales, en algún momento te rogará que le des un poco de tu… ya, sabes a lo que me refiero — aseguró Shun.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Después de un siglo? Esa mujer es una roca, puede durar años sin que le… bueno, ya sabes a que me refiero. En fin, quiere que use condón — explotó Soarin.

— Hombre, tan simple que es eso — murmuró Shun.

— No, yo no quiero, no se siente igual — se negó Soarin.

— ¿En serio? No creo que el enano diferencie entre un condón y un… y un… la cosa es que no tienes nada que preocuparte, en serio, se sentirá tan bien que ni te darás de cuenta — explicó Shun.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Acaso tú y Star ya lo han probado? — preguntó Soarin.

— No, aquella vez que lo hicimos ella no estaba ovulando — respondió Shun — No me preguntes mas sobre eso porque fue lo único que me vino a la mente a parte de que en ese momento no era del todo de carne y hueso.

— Entonces, a menos que quiera llevarla a la cama tengo que usar el fullío condón del Diablo — se lamentó Soarin.

— Lo siento, mi amigo, pero es lo que tienes a tu alcance — afirmó Shun.

Sin más nada que agregar por el momento, ambos se disponen a seguir paseando a los niños, que al parecer tenían demasiada azúcar en la sangre.

— No, ese es mi fuerte — reclamó Soarin J señalando un neumático roto.

— No, no, no, ¿qué tu piensas? Ese es mi negocio de donas — corrigió Rainbow Star.

— _¿En serio se están peleando por eso?_ — se preguntó Shun en su mente — Bien, a seguir caminando, rápido y preciso.

— Como diga, comandante eterno de la suprema justicia — murmuró Soarin burlándose.

— Rainbow no te da bola — se defendió Shun.

Jajajaja, si así es, esa es la mejor arma que tenía el pelinegro hasta ahora. Soarin al escuchar eso, bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza… una tristeza muy rara pero bueno, se podía ver que el peliazul tenía sentimientos.

Casi toda la mañana se la pasaron de parque en parque y una que otras veces en establecimientos de comida rápida. Estos niños eran como una roca, pero tenían límite, cosa que ya se podía observar pues ya no se movían como al principio.

— Bueno, tus retoños ya se cansaron, es momento de ir a la casa — aseguró Shun.

— No tengo ganas — contestó Soarin.

— Mera, yo se que no quieres ver a Rainbow ahorita porque te mando a regar las flores, pero ella es la madre de tu hijos, debes mantener esa relación a flote, por el bien de estos monstruos — dijo Shun refiriéndose a los niños.

En ese momento, Shun mira hacia los lados para luego proceder.

— Jamás pensé que esto se lo iba a decir a alguien, pero bueno, es por una buena causa. Hay tres cosas que las mujeres quieren en un hombre, la primera es que seas sensible, que las entiendas. Número dos, no necesariamente tienes que tener mi abdomen para atraer a una chica, debes ser cariñoso, enamorarla todos los días. Y número tres, esta es una de las mas importantes, las mujeres han respondido a esto por siglos — explicó Shun para luego empezar a mover los pectorales.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Soarin.

— Oh, es el "Pectoral del Amor", ahora arroja una mora — respondió Shun.

— Pero que…

— ¡Vamos, no tengas miedo, hay unas a tu espalda! — exclamó Shun señalando las moras.

— Bien, pero solo una — se rindió Soarin para luego lanzar la mora.

— ¡Boom!… vamos, arroja más, acribíllame ahora — pidió Shun.

— No voy a acribillarte — se negó Soarin.

— No se detendrán hasta que los alimentes — aseguró Shun.

— Yo lo haré — anunció Snow.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Buen chico! ¡Ahora arrójalas! — indicó Shun para después de unos segundos empezar a recibir una oleada de moras en su pecho — ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!.

— Esta es especial — anunció Snow.

— Pues entonces lúcete, papá — dijo Shun preparándose para recibir el tiro de su sobrino — ¡Boom!.

— Mmm, es un don — alagó Snow.

— Deja de alentarlo — reprendió Soarin para luego comenzar a caminar.

— Pero es que es un don — reiteró Snow con brillo en los ojos.

Al llegar a la casa, Rainbow Dash estaba esperando a Soarin en la puerta. Ella le hizo una señal con el dedo índice para que se acercara a solas, pero antes, Shun lo detuvo nuevamente para recordarle el majestuoso truco.

— Soarin, recuerda, mueve el pecho…

— Estas loco, no haré eso…

— Tienes que hacerlo si quieres mojar, mueve el…

— Ohm, ¿ya terminaron? — preguntó Rainbow Dash haciendo que estos voltearan la cabeza de manera un poco chistosa para poder verla.

Shun estaba apunto de dejarlo libre, pero conociéndolo, eso era imposible.

— Mueve el pecho — susurró Shun para después dejar en libertad a Soarin.

En lo que Soarin se acercó a Rainbow Dash, esta puso sus manos en el rostro de su esposo para poder hacer que Soarin la escuchara con atención.

— Antes no te había rechazado, de verdad me haces pasarla bien contigo pero al terminar siempre me dejabas embarazada. Pero hace unos minutos descubrí una manera para no quedar embarazada y no, no incluye el preservativo — explicó Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Si! — exclamó Soarin con suma alegría.

— Así que bueno, si todavía tienes ganas… puedes saciarla ahora — dijo Rainbow sonrojándose un poco pues no había dicho eso antes.

Justo después de terminar de decir la última frase, Soarin levantó a Rainbow Dash y le dio un beso en la boca mientras se la llevaba a la habitación.

— _Shun, encárgate de los niños_ — se escuchó desde adentro.

— Claro, Shun esto, Shun aquello, Shun todo… esto parece una historia, yo soy un personaje creado para estar en todas las historias de una serie pero no soy principal… salgo en todas, pero no soy el que llama la atención, salgo en todas, pero no soy el personaje principal, odio a los críticos que piensan que por nada mas poder hacer cierta cantidad de cosas ya me estoy robando todo para mi, pues no ¡NO! — se quejó Shun — Yo me conformo con ser parte de las historias y ya, no necesito que me estén dando los papeles mas importantes… esto es lo que parece esta vida, una historia creada por un ser mediocre… Bueno, ya conocí al tal escritor del libro "Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables", ¡pero esto es otra cosa!.

— Tío, ¿ya terminaste de quejarte? — preguntó Soarin J.

— Si, tranquilo, eso era algo que necesitaba decir — respondió Shun para luego respirar — ¿Quién quiere arrojar moras a mi pecho?.

— Oh, oh, tienen que decir que si… ¡es un don! — exclamó Snow con ese brillo en los ojos otra vez.

— ¡SIII! — respondieron alegremente Rainbow Star, Shining Star y Soarin J.

Después de al menos una hora recibiendo moras con los pectorales, Shun decidió descansar un poco en una de las sillas reclinables.

— ¿Cansado? — preguntó Star apareciendo de la nada.

— De esas apariciones tuyas, si — respondió Shun — De recibir moras, también.

— Escuche que Rainbow y Soarin se están divirtiendo — comentó Star.

— Si, esos dos no se cansan de tener orgasmos — afirmó Shun.

— Tu y yo tenemos tiempo sin tener diversión a solas — recordó Star mordiéndose el labio.

Era claro que Star estaba provocando a Shun, pero el estaba ocupado entreteniendo a sus sobrinos que tienen por apodo, monstruos; cosa que ellos tomaron como algo genial.

— Tú ere una fiera, pero tengo que cuidar a estos diablillos con caritas de ángeles — señaló Shun.

En ese momento, Star hace sonar sus dedos, haciendo que los hijos de Soarin se quedaran dormidos.

— Ponlos cómodos — indicó Star.

Shun de igual manera, sin mucha importancia, tomó a los niños y los llevó a sus habitaciones para después volver a la silla.

— Buen truco el que te dejaron — alagó Shun.

— Son las once de la mañana, los niños están durmiendo, Soarin y Rainbow se están divirtiendo… que puede arruinar este momento — susurró Star.

— Estrellita, no me provoques, tu sabes como me gusta ese número porque todo lo que comienza con uno termina con uno — rió Shun haciéndose el tonto.

Pero tal cosa era inútil, Star comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus labios con una mirada seductora que era casi imposible de ignorar. Al ver que el pelinegro se seguía resistiendo, tomó medidas drásticas.

Ella cargaba una camiseta blanca, debajo tenía un brasier negro, el color favorito de Shun. Poco a poco se quitó el brasier y se lo lanzó en la cara a Shun, quien al volverla a mirar, no se resistió más y se la llevó a la habitación cargada mientras que ella le quitaba lo que tenía puesto en el torso y comenzaba a besarlo por el cuello.

Al llegar a la habitación, ambos se quitaron la ropa y después de comenzaron a besar el uno al otro. Cuando las cosas se fueron calentando, Shun se tomó la libertad de besar los pezones de Star, cosa que hizo que dejara escapar un gemido de placer. La verdad, eso era lo que quería ella, por lo que se estaba entregando a Shun para que el la hiciera suya de distintas maneras.

— Dame duro… sin compasión — susurró Star totalmente excitada.

Teniéndola ya a su disposición, Shun comenzó a penetrarla tal y como ella quería, de manera rápida el cuarto se llenó de gemidos que solo excitaban mas al pelinegro.

— Ahhh… Ahhh… si… Ahhh…

* * *

 **Lamento ser un malvado cortando esto, peeero, es todo lo que puedo revelar. Aunque no crean, uno también se excita con nada más escribirlo, es decir, uno se imagina todo. No, no piensen mal que se que eso es lo que están pensando picarones. Bueno, si no quiero que esto pase a mayores, mejor me voy a dar un baño con agua fría para que se me quite la calentura XD. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se vayan todavía que aún faltan dos capítulos, esto fue nada más para demostrar que yo se como describir una escena bien bien bien caliente… bueno, bueno, buscaré el baño rápido, chau.**

 **#FinDeLaAngelitaComingSoon**

 **#UnAmorInevitableNuevaHistoria**

 **#LasSie7eAmenazasNuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#NuevosCapítulosComingSoon**

 **#FuriaAlVolanteNuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#FantasmasNuevaHistoria**

 **Voy al baño... ¡agua fría! ¡Muy Fría! ¡Estupendamente fría!**


	14. Star embarazada

**¡Penúltimo capítulo! ¡Penúltimo capítulo! Estoy realmente orgulloso de esta historia, disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Espero que al terminar este fanfic, no se vayan porque tengo más proyectos que estoy ansioso por mostrarles. Bueno, no les sigo quitando tiempo, aquí tienen:**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Era una linda tarde, Soarin y Rainbow Dash estaban felices, tal y como cuando se habían enamorado, se veían que de verdad disfrutaban su mutua compañía.

Por la parte de Shun, el se encontraba con Star en el mismo estado. Se notaba que a cada uno le había caído bien esas horas de "pasión", mientras que los hijos de Soarin se habían despertado confundidos. En un momento están despiertos y al otro, se estaban muriendo de sueño, que extraño.

— Tengo hambre — masculló Snow.

— Espera aquí, iré como un soldado a buscar comida — susurró Soarin J.

Al salir, cerró la puerta para entonces llamar a su mamá para que le diera algunos bocadillos. Rainbow con una sonrisa se acercó, le dio varios bocadillos y luego un beso en la frente.

Soarin J había conseguido "la comida" que Snow estaba pidiendo, entonces tomó nuevamente la postura de soldado que tenía y se adentró en el cuarto.

— Listo, nadie me vio — mintió Soarin J.

— Buen trabajo, soldado — felicitó Snow.

— ¿Cuándo dejarán de actuar como unos locos? — preguntó Rainbow Star.

— Cuando nos de la gana — respondieron Soarin J y Snow al unísono.

Entonces, Shining Star se acercó con una cara amenazante y psicópata.

— ¿Y cuando les va a dar la gana? — preguntó Shining Star.

— Ahora mismo — respondieron Soarin J y Snow dándoles bocadillos a sus dos hermanas.

Afuera, estaban Shun y Star disfrutando del paisaje. Pero de la nada, Star se va corriendo al baño. Esto llamó la atención del pelinegro, por lo que se quedó pensativo.

Al pasar unos cortos minutos, Star volvió. Esta no le dijo nada, pero Shun no se iba a quedar quieto hasta que le dijera que había pasado.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Shun.

— Si, si, no pasa nada — respondió Star.

— Mmm… bien, iré a dar una vuelta — dijo Shun levantándose.

Luego, Soarin de la nada decidió seguirlo. Al llegar a la primera esquina, Soarin alcanza a Shun.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Soarin.

— A la luna — respondió Shun con sarcasmo.

— No, en serio — insistió Soarin.

— No se, solo a caminar por ahí a pensar — se rindió Shun.

— Ajá, si, el día que pienses me compras un helado — dijo Soarin con intensiones de hacer hablar al pelinegro.

— Bueno — murmuró Shun consiguiendo por pura casualidad a un heladero y comprándole un helado al peliazul — Que lo disfrutes.

— Este… peazo e' brujo — masculló Soarin.

Durante varios minutos, Soarin estaba siguiendo a Shun sin que este se diera cuenta. La verdad no estaba llegando a ningún lado con eso, Shun no se detenía en ningún lado.

Entonces, increíblemente Shun tomó un autobús. Soarin no podía perderlo de vista, así que se adelantó y tomó un taxi.

— Siga a ese autobús — ordenó Soarin.

— Macho, ese autobús está atrás de nosotros, ¿cómo lo vamos a seguir? — preguntó el taxista.

— Tu me viste cara e' pendejo ¿verda? En lo que se mueva, hombre — respondió Soarin.

— Ta' bien, ta' bien, somo' gente no animal, to' tranquilo — murmuró el taxista.

Por media hora, Soarin estuvo siguiendo a Shun. Ese autobús tenía una ruta muy larga, por eso el taxista seguía cobrándole porque a veces se ponía como un detective.

Desafortunadamente, Shun se dio cuenta cuando el bus estaba cruzando hacia el lado izquierdo. El pelinegro empezó a imaginar un plan para hacer que Soarin quedara un poco loco, por suerte, casi todos los pasajeros se habían bajado; solo quedaba un grupo de cuatro personas bastante sospechosas.

Shun se dio cuenta de esto. Entonces, uno de esos sospechosos se acercó a Shun, grave error.

— Dame los cuarto' que tienes encima — murmuró el delincuente.

El pelinegro rápidamente le dobló la mano y lo empujó con una patada hacia los demás sospechosos. Pero como no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos, se lanzó contra ellos y los lanzó por la puerta trasera del bus. Hecho eso, se acercó al chofer del autobús.

— Mano, tenías una cuerda de ladrones allá atrás — informó Shun.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó el conductor para luego ver toda la grabación.

Resulta, que desde hace un tiempo todos los conductores de autobuses habían instalado cámaras de circuito cerrado para localizar presuntos delincuentes que cometieran fechorías tanto en la unidad colectiva como en algún otro lado.

— Mierda… bueno, me salvaste — dijo el chofer sorprendido y aún sin palabras — Si me hubieran robado, estaría frito porque el dueño me dijo que le llevara la tarifa que el había pedido para hoy… diablo, por poco quedo despedido.

— Bueno, ya no lo estas — aseguró Shun.

— Si hay algo con lo que pueda pagarte…

— Si, préstame el autobús, hay alguien que me sigue desde hacer rato y quiero darle una tremenda lección — interrumpió Shun.

— Ehhh, ¿no vas a chocar ni nada? — preguntó el chofer nervioso.

— No, solo serán vueltas bruscas, nada más — respondió Shun.

Sin otra opción, el chofer accede a la petición del pelinegro como pago por haberle salvado su trabajo y posiblemente la vida.

— Ya vamo' a ver si me sigues el paso — murmuró Shun.

Entonces, Shun acelero y sacó el dedo de en medio de su mano izquierda por la ventana para que Soarin lo pudiera ver.

— Ay, coño, se dio cuenta — observó Soarin — Sigue a ese loco.

— Son treinta mil más — aseguró el taxista.

— Ta' bien, yo te los… ¡Que carajo piensas tu, eh! ¡No tengo tanto, ve a ver quien te cree! — exclamó Soarin.

— A bueno — susurró el taxista.

Shun era un loco detrás del volante, se metía por lados que el autobús casi no cabía, pero no sufría ningún daño. Después se metió por unas escaleras, el movimiento era agresivo.

— Epa, ¿yo que le hice pa' que me mirara con esa cara? — preguntó el taxista con el trasero de Soarin en la cara.

— ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Es culpa del maniático que perseguimos! — se quejó Soarin.

— Pero quítame ese gigantesco trasero — pidió el taxista empujando a Soarin para que se quitara de en frente.

— Epa, epa, por ahí no se despacha — aseguró Soarin.

Luego de unos largos minutos de persecución, Shun se detuvo y le dejo el autobús al chofer para que se fuera. Soarin le terminó pagando una gran cantidad de dinero al taxista para que este se fuera.

— ¡Pero que gran loco tu eres! — exclamó Soarin.

— ¡Ajá, lo dice el que ahora se mete a detective sin siquiera tener una placa! — se quejó Shun.

— ¡¿Tu tiene' idea de cuanto me tuve que baja' de la mula pa' que este loco se fuera?! — preguntó Soarin irritado.

— ¡¿Y quien fue el que me obligó a agarrar el fullío autobús pa' meterlo por una escaleras más "hedionditas" que tu cuando te despiertas?! — reclamó Shun.

— ¡No pues, pesao' pesao' pesao'! — se rindió Soarin.

En ese momento, un tipo salió del segundo piso de su casa y les lanzó agua fría a Shun y a Soarin.

— ¡Cállense los dos! ¡Intento caeme dormido en la cama! — se quejó el tipo adentrándose de nuevo en su casa.

Grave error que cometió ese tipo, estos dos se miraron empapados de agua y luego subieron corriendo a buscar a ese tipo para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina pero con porción triple.

Al llegar a casa, Rainbow y Star se comenzaron a reír por las fachas en las que llegaron Shun y Soarin. Estaban hechos un desastre, Soarin tenía media camisa rota y Shun tenía el cabello alborotado y empapado.

— Una risa más… y estoy dispuesto a recibir un centellazo pero ya — advirtió Shun.

— Si… esta vida me tiene loco — agregó Soarin.

— ¿Qué les paso? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Fuimos a tomar un baño, gracias por preguntar — respondió Shun.

— Lui-G, tengo algo que decirte — se acercó Star para luego llevárselo a la habitación.

Ya estando en la habitación, Star cierra la puerta.

— Estrellita, ta' bien, entiendo que quedaras con ganas pero ahorita no quiero — se disculpó Shun.

— ¿Qué? Jajaja, no, no es eso, tu siempre me dejas satisfecha — aseguró Star con una sonrisa — Te quería decir que yo… estoy… embarazada.

— No — dijo Shun.

— Si — repitió Star.

— NO.

— SI.

— No.

— Si.

— No.

— No.

— Si.

— Exacto — afirmó Star.

Shun no se limitó y levantó a Star para luego darle un largo beso, se notaba que la noticia le daba felicidad.

— Otro susto llega a mi vida — aseguró Shun.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Star.

— Bueno, tú siempre me sacas un susto… con el que viene, creo que ahora si voy a quedar muerto — respondió Shun.

— Tonto — murmuró Star para luego darle un beso a su pelinegro lunático.

* * *

 **Bien, tengo calor así que… me iré al ventilador y me quedaré allí por unas largas horas hasta que se me ocurra el gran final.**


	15. Lección para Soarin y Shun (final)

**¡Último capítulo! ¡Último capítulo! Léanlo hasta el final, aunque no les gusten los finales, pero así es que se vive en paz sin sufrir por alguna serie súper buena, viendo los finales. Ok, lo que dije no tiene sentido, pero en cierto modo tengo razón.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

 **Meses después…**

Shun ahora es padre de un pequeño niño casi igual a el, la única diferencia era que tenía el cabello más largo, le daba un toque más atractivo que el del padre. Respondía por el nombre: "Austin".

La verdad es que era un buen nombre, aunque se veía un poco afectado por el apellido del padre. Le gustaba también, pero le recordaba a guerras y ese tipo de cosas.

— Austin, ven acá — indicó Shun escondiendo las manos — ¿Recuerdas cuando me pedías que te comprara una laptop?

— Si, si lo recuerdo — respondió Austin con brillo en los ojos.

— Pues, aquí la tienes, amigo — dijo Shun entregándole una caja forrada con papel.

Austin estaba ansioso, rompía el papel rápidamente con muchas ganas de usar esa laptop. En lo que el papel se acabó, abrió la caja y observó la laptop, ese artefacto estaba esperando ser usado.

— Atájenme, atájenme porque me voy — decía Austin de la alegría.

— Prefiero que no te desmayes — bromeó Shun — Ve, diviértete.

— Gracias, papá — agradeció Austin — ¡Mamá!

Entonces, Star salió, por la cara que traía ya se imaginaba que era lo que le iba a pedir.

— No digas nada, ya se lo que quieres — aseguró Star con una sonrisa tronando sus dedos.

— Haber, más espacio del que ya tiene — supuso Shun.

— Sabe mi secreto al igual que tu, tengo que cumplirle su deseo — afirmó Star.

Cuando Austin se fue a la habitación, Star se acercó a Shun. Ambos se veían felices, después de tanto que habían pasado con Soarin y Rainbow, consiguieron enamorarse sin quiera quererlo.

— Sabes, desde que nació Austin, te he notado más atractiva — alagó Shun con una sonrisa.

— Es solo un pretexto para no decirme que me quieres meter a la cama y hacerme tuya toda la noche — bromeó Star.

— Bueno, no es algo que oculte, pero en realidad estás más linda que antes — aseguró Shun.

— Adoro eso de ti, para todo tienes un doble sentido — murmuró Star.

— Espera un momento, tu ves el doble sentido, yo solo digo lo que pienso — se defendió Shun.

Por la parte de Soarin y Rainbow Dash, ellos estaba de vacaciones en la playa por una semana. Obviamente sus hijos estaban con ellos, pero… la locura también, Snow últimamente era una bomba con la que no debías toparte y mucho menos hacer algo que le cruce los cables.

— Bien, otra ronda — accedió Snow.

— Te voy a acabar — aseguró Soarin J.

— Eso lo veremos, primero apuesta tu hombría — retó Snow.

— Muchachos, les recuerdo que solo tienen doce años, no se porque se toman eso a pecho — aconsejó Rainbow Star.

— ¡Tu no te metas! — dijeron Soarin J y Snow al unísono.

A partir de ese punto, quedó muy claro que estos dos jóvenes querían estar solos para continuar la jugada que determinaría quien es más valiente que el otro.

— A uno…

— Siete cinco — interrumpió Soarin J.

— Jamás pensé que esto lo iba a utilizar en contra de mi propio hermano, pero el tío Shun tenía razón, en este juego todo vale — se lamentó Snow para luego poner una cara de psicópata maniático.

— Ay, mierda — fue lo que se escuchó por parte de Soarin J antes de salir corriendo llevándose todo por delante.

— ¡Tienes diez segundos! — exclamó Snow terminando la transformación.

— ¡BEEEEEEHHHHHEEEEEJEJEJEJEJE! — se escuchó por toda la playa.

— Detesto ese día en el que a Shun se le ocurrió enseñarle ese truco a Snow — se quejó Soarin.

— Deja de pensar en el por un rato, casi todas las vacaciones has estado pensando en el como si fuera una epidemia de alguna enfermedad grave — recordó Rainbow Dash.

— Es que es cierto, el hombre parece que más bien tiene un manicomio en la mente, a pesar de que ayuda mucho… pero en serio, es casi una bomba humana — afirmó Soarin.

— Si y ahora Snow se convirtió en una mini copia de el — supuso Rainbow Dash.

— Rainbow, es un lo…

— Soarin, ya basta, solo bésame — interrumpió Rainbow Dash dándole un beso del cuál Soarin no se pudiera apartar, un beso que le hiciera olvidar — ¿Mejor?

— Si… mucho — respondió Soarin embobado.

Rainbow tenía tiempo sin darle ese tipo de besos a Soarin, por lo que ese beso se convertía en un "beso especial".

Mientras Rainbow y Soarin seguían reviviendo "su amor", Soarin J huía de un lunático malvado Snow. El chico parecía un loco con ganas de hacerle cosquillas a su oponente hasta que este termine orinándose encima de tanto reír. Oh si, Soarin J corría peligro, mucho peligro.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, Soarin J cayó cansado en el suelo, siendo atrapado por Snow, quien rápidamente le hizo reírse con sus mortales cosquillas. Sonaba algo agradable lo de las cosquillas, pero en realidad es algo que te deja un insoportable dolor en el estómago.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NOOO! ¡PAAARAAA! ¡AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — reía Soarin J fuertemente.

— ¡Vamos, amigo, admite que haces trampa! — exigió Snow a cambio de detenerse.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO, YO NO HAGO TRAMPA! ¡AHAHAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — seguía riendo Soarin J por culpa de las cosquillas.

— ¡No me detendré hasta que confieses que estabas haciendo trampa! — aseguró Snow.

— ¡Claro que no hice trampa! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAHHH! — continuó riendo Soarin J.

Pobre Soarin J, estaba atrapado recibiendo cosquillas sin parar, era como una pesadilla de la cuál no podía despertar.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — no paraba de reír Soarin J.

— ¡Vamos, amigo, te queda exactamente un minuto antes de que termines mojado! — aseguró Snow con precisión.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Soarin J terminó rindiéndose, no quería terminar humillado frente a todos los que estaban mirando.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡BUENO! ¡BUENO! ¡ME RINDO! ¡SI HICE TRAMPA! — decía Soarin J con dolor de estómago pues por fin Snow había dejado de hacerle cosquillas.

— ¿Tan difícil fue? — preguntó Snow.

— Me las vas a pagar — respondió Soarin J pero de repente sintió que debía hacer algo — Pero no ahora, tengo algo que hacer.

— Bonita estrategia, chamaco, ¿te parece trabajar para mi? — preguntó un señor sorprendido.

— Lo siento, yo no trabajo por centavos, yo trabajo por miles de dólares — respondió Snow retirándose del lugar.

— Pero…

— Ap, ap, ap, mi respuesta fue precisa y sigue en pie — interrumpió Snow para luego seguir su camino.

Al terminar las vacaciones, todos se regresaron a la casa, tenían ganas de ver como había quedado la casa pues Shun anteriormente prometió pintar y arreglar la casa.

En lo que bajaron del transporte que los había traído de nuevo a su hogar, se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que había quedado, un magnífico trabajo.

— Bienvenidos a casa, por favor, no se queden helados, avancen — pidió Shun.

— Por acá se ubica todo como lo recuerdan pero con otra pinta — indicó Austin.

— Y por diez dólares, verán magia verdadera — aseguró Shun.

— Si, claro, tu esposa tiene trucos — recordó Soarin.

— No me quejo — dijo Shun orgullosamente.

— Increíble — murmuró Snow.

— Oye, amigo, ¿te sirvió el truco? — preguntó Shun.

— Claro que si, bastante bueno — respondió Snow con una sonrisa malvada.

Al caer la noche, Rainbow y Star se dispusieron a hacer una gran cena, mientras que Soarin y Shun volvían a ser los mismos de siempre, desprevenidos.

— Oye, ¿cómo pasaron las vacaciones? — preguntó Star.

— Bastante bien, Snow era como una bomba, pero controlable — respondió Rainbow Dash — ¿Cómo se comportó Shun?

— Pues, la verdad me sorprendió bastante, se ha tomado en serio la responsabilidad de ser padre — recordó Star con una sonrisa que reflejaba satisfacción.

Tanto Rainbow como Star estaban felices de que Shun y Soarin mantuvieran unida su familia y además, que se mantuvieran fieles a ellas. El único defecto que aún latía en ellos, era la poca inmadurez que al parecer, nadie se las iba a quitar.

— ¿Y que es esto? — preguntó Soarin.

— Oye, oye, oye, no toques eso, no es para juegos — respondió Shun.

— ¿Pero que es? — insistió Soarin curioso.

— Bien, estas son las cosas que utilizan para anclar edificios, cosas así, cosas que tu no entiendes — se rindió Shun.

— Haber…

— ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado, no es a prueba de tontos! — exclamó Shun.

— ¡Relájate! Se como usar armas, esto no es muy diferen…

En ese momento, sin querer Soarin haló el gatillo, haciendo que esa cosa se disparara y se clavara notablemente en la pared, justo en medio de Rainbow y Star.

Estas al ver lo que había pasado, voltearon a ver quien era el responsable. Rápidamente, Soarin puso el artefacto en las manos de Shun, para librarse de culpas. Pero Shun no se quedó quieto, en seguida señaló a Soarin, el no quería cargar una culpa que no le pertenecía.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Si, lo veo perfectamente — respondió Star — ¿Algo que decir en su defensa?

— Juntos, somos un peligro para la humanidad — respondieron Shun y Soarin con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Después de comer, todos subieron a la azotea para admirar la hermosa noche. Pero nunca falta ese algo insignificante que hace que estos dos terminen peleando, como saben hacerlo.

— Admítelo, tú tienes la culpa de ese hueco en la pared — murmuró Shun.

— No, yo quiero dormir con mi esposa — se negó Soarin.

— Hazlo porque sino te hago ese truco que odias — advirtió Shun.

— Noooo ojojojojojojohhh — se siguió negando Soarin.

— Muy bien, ustedes dos necesitan una lección — reventó Rainbow Dash — Star, haz lo tuyo.

— Enseguida — obedeció Star.

Entonces, Star tronó sus dedos y hizo que a Shun y a Soarin se les desaparecieran las bocas, algo realmente increíble y también un poquito aterrador.

— ¡Mmm! — se quejó Soarin.

— Por al menos dos horas estarás así — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Mmm! ¡Mmmmmm! — señaló Shun a Soarin.

— Ustedes se lo buscaron — finalizó Star haciendo aparecer unos cocteles para ella y Rainbow Dash — Salud.

— Si, es hora de usar las cosas de papá — anunció Snow.

— ¡Siii! — exclamaron los demás hijos de Soarin.

— Yo… veré que no cometan faltas — se excusó Austin para irse tras ellos.

El peliazul no encontró más que ponerse a llorar en posición fetal, mientras que el pelinegro le masajeaba la espalda en señal de consolación.

— Exagerados — murmuró Star.

— Si — afirmó Rainbow Dash.

* * *

 **04:57:03 pm 03/09/15 Hora exacta y fecha exacta en la que terminé de escribir este capítulo, bueno, estoy orgulloso. En fin, espero que sigan leyendo mis demás historias, eso me ayuda a seguir con esta majestuosa labor que me gusta tanto. Ok, no les sigo quitando más tiempo, sigan explorando por ahí. Se despide Shun, el más que escribe fanfics en Venezuela.**

 **#UnAmorInevitableNuevaHistoria**

 **#LasSie7eAmenazasNuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#FuriaAlVolanteNuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#ShunElMasQueEscribeFanficsEnVenezuelaWUAIOOO!**

 **#SíguemeSiQuieresMásHistoriaAsí**

 **#FantasmasNuevaHistoria**

 **#NuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **ATTE: Eliezer "Shun" González**


End file.
